Fighting Back
by HP4Ever21
Summary: Harry's depressed over Cedric's murder and his parents' sacrifice for the first month of his summer. A letter from Gringotts and a sudden realization that they wouldn't want him to waste away leads Harry to stop drowning in guilt and to start fighting back. Harry begins thinking for himself and discovers just who he can really trust.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is owned by JKR.**

* * *

 **July 29** **th** **, 1995 – 4 Privet Drive, Smallest Bedroom**

A lone boy was staring at the bare ceiling from his bed lost in his thoughts. He had been home for the summer for a little over a month now and he was sick of it. His black, normally slightly messy, hair was sticking out in all directions. His usually brilliant emerald eyes were dulled behind his round glasses. This boy appeared to be a typical brooding teenager missing his friends for the summer, but this boy was anything but ordinary. Harry Potter was a wizard and a famous one at that. He was known as the Boy-Who-Lived for stopping the Dark wizard named Voldemort when he was a baby and surviving. Unfortunately for Harry, the Dark wizard just recently regained a body by kidnapping him and using him in a Dark ritual. Harry wasn't the only one kidnapped that dreadful night of the Triwizard Tournament, fellow Hogwarts Champion Cedric Diggory was also taken, but instead of suffering through the ritual and returning like Harry, Cedric was killed because he was "the spare."

Nightmares of this night haunted Harry every day since it had happened. One would think that after witnessing a fellow student's MURDER someone would help him through the trauma, grief, and guilt. Normally this would happen, but again Harry was anything but normal. After weeks of receiving no worthy letters or information from his friends, Harry had given up and was just determined to survive this summer with just his faithful owl, Hedwig, for companionship. He thought that his friends would care more about him to keep him in the loop. From their letters, it appeared as though his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were together and surrounded by action. Harry knew his friends had gone with him on most of his adventures, but no one other than himself had actually faced Voldemort and survived, other than Dumbledore. It was always Harry at the end, so why was Harry being ignored and deprived of information that could help him if Voldemort sought him out for the fifth time!

As Harry lied in him bed contemplating all this, a dark brown owl tapped on his window demanding his attention. After trying to ignore the incessant tapping thinking it was another useless letter from his friends, Harry opened the window and removed the letter from the owl's leg. When turning the letter to open it, Harry noticed the seal on the letter was the seal of Gringotts. 'Why would Gringotts be sending ME a letter,' he thought. Once his curiosity was too great to ignore, Harry opened the letter and began to read.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _It has come to our attention that the wills of your parents James and Lily Potter are due to be read upon your 15_ _th_ _birthday. The wills were illegally sealed by the Wizengamot, but unfortunately due to Gringotts' lack of information we were made unware of this sealing until just recently._

 _Provided in this letter is a small stone this is to be used as a Portkey on the morning of your birthday at 10 o'clock. It is imperative that you attend this reading so that we may go over the discrepancies regarding your parents' wills. We here at Gringotts take full responsibility for this mishap and wish you the best._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Snoutclaw_

 _The Potter Family Account Manager, Gringotts_

In shock, Harry pocked the small stone that was to be his portkey in two days, well almost one really as it was passing midnight. "Hedwig! My parents had a will! Maybe they didn't want me to be raised at the Dursleys after all!" With a dutiful hoot, Hedwig loyally agreed with her owner. With life and hope in his eyes for the first time since June 24th, Harry Potter fell into a restful sleep thinking about what his parents' wills might have in store for him in the coming days.

The next morning, Harry woke up with a new purpose. Being reminded of his parents and their deaths so he could live, gave him a new spirit and drive in his blood that he had been missing since Cedric's death. Realizing that he was dishonoring the memories of his parents and Cedric by allowing his body to waste away, Harry decided he would begin training hard for his inevitable fight with Voldemort as he appeared to be obsessed with killing Harry.

First, he would have to begin physical training because although he was nowhere close to be overweight, he was in fact severely underweight and he wanted to put some muscle on his body.

He decided he would go on a run every morning for as long as he could go for without completely exhausting his body. Then he would walk back to the park near Privet Drive and start of exercises to build and tone his muscles. After his physical workout, Harry would then study all his textbooks from the past four years to ensure he knew everything he needed to know.

'Maybe after my visit at Gringotts I can go buy some more books to use after I finish my textbooks, as well as my textbooks for fifth year!'

With this thought, Harry began his new regimen and started training his body to last in a fight against the Darkest wizard of the century. Unknowingly to Harry, a guard sent to watch and protect Harry joined him on his run confused as to why the boy was up and moving at this hour. If Harry had known he was forcing an out of shape wizard to train with him, he would have been laughing his ass off. As it was, however, Harry himself noticed he was really out of shape. He had been running for about 20 minutes before collapsing on the grass in order to catch his breath.

"This is gonna suck until I get into shape," he thought out loud.

Picking himself up, Harry walked to the nearby park to start working out his muscles. He did 3 reps of 20 for crunches, push-ups, and pull-ups on the park's monkey bars, as well as a plank for around 2 minutes. 'I'm gonna have to look up more workouts I can do without equipment.'

Finishing his workout, Harry headed back to Number 4 Privet Drive to start his studying of his magical knowledge. Realizing his weakest subject was Potions due to Snape's poor teaching skills, Harry buckled down and prepared for an intense Potions study session. He started with his first-year textbook and started reading. Once he finished that textbook about 2 hours later, he already had a deeper understanding of the subject than after 4 years of instruction. Harry continued with reading all of his Potions textbooks until he finished his fourth-year book around midnight. Deciding to stop in order to wake up the next morning to be ready for Gringotts, Harry went to bed mentally preparing for any discoveries his parents' wills will reveal.

Waking at 8:30 the next morning, Harry got out of bed and prepared himself for his workout for the second day in a row. Already, he was able to run a little further than the day before and do more reps of his chosen exercises which was very encouraging. Heading back to the house at 9:30, he took a quick shower and threw on some robes. At 9:58 exactly, he was prepared to leave with his wand in one hand and the portkey in the other.

Once his clock struck 10, he felt the nauseating pull at his navel and his surroundings spun away. Harry landed with a thud and his back on the ground. With a groan, Harry sat up and noticed he was right outside Gringotts' doors. He pushed himself up and into the building. Once inside, Harry walked over to the nearest open teller.

"Hello. I'm here for a will reading," he explained to the goblin. "I'm not exactly sure what to do, as I've never been to one before. Could you please point me in the right direction?"

With a grunt, the goblin nodded over to a door that was hidden without looking up. Harry hadn't noticed until the door until the goblin pointed it out. "Thank you for your help, sir. I appreciate it," Harry thanked the goblin sincerely.

Looking up with surprise, the goblin glanced at Harry apparently recognizing who he was and said, "You're very welcome Mr. Potter. It was my pleasure." Harry gave the goblin a nod in understanding and walked over to the door. On the door was a plaque saying,

 _Will Readings_

With slight hesitation, Harry pushed open the door. It was a small room with a lone goblin sitting behind a small desk. Walking over to the goblin, Harry stated, "Hi. I was sent a letter a few days ago that discussed the reading of my parents' will from Snoutclaw, my Family Account Manager I think."

"Snoutclaw is the Potter Family Account Manager only. The Potters' died 14 years ago. Why would their will reading be today? I'm afraid I can't help you," replied the goblin without looking up.

"I'm sorry," Harry paused looking at the name plate on the desk, "Sharpnail, but I am Harry Potter and I was informed two days ago about the reading of my parents' wills. If you could call Snoutclaw in here, I'm sure he could help explain why they weren't read earlier."

"Mr. Potter," Sharpnail responded sarcastically, "I am afraid we are unable to read your parents' wills as they have already been read to some members of the Wizengamot. Now if you could stop wasting my time please."

With a passing glare at the goblin, Harry exited the room and returned to the teller he had spoken to earlier. "I talked to Sharpnail in the will reading room and he said that Snoutclaw was wrong and said my parents' wills had already been read. May I please speak with Snoutclaw as he's my account manager?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter! Sharpnail cannot deny one of our largest clients' right to speak with their account manager," retorted the goblin, "I'll go grab him for you!"

"Thank you very much, sir," replied Harry causing the goblin to stumble in surprise as he was walking away. Very shortly, the goblin returned with a slightly larger and pretty scary looking goblin behind him that Harry assumed was Snoutclaw. His snout was slightly larger than the average goblin which only made him look creepier than most goblins. Also, his claws appeared to be a sharp weapon. Overall, Harry could understand why his name emphasized these two features.

The goblin who had been previously helping Harry turned to Snoutclaw and whispered so quietly Harry had to strain to hear it, "I'll bring Sharpnail to Ragnok. He'll deal with him properly for ignoring and disrespecting one of our top clients." With a nod, Snoutclaw sent the other goblin away and turned to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, if you would follow me so we can sort all this out. I hope you won't take offense to Sharpnail's stupidity. His crimes will be dealt with shortly."

"It's okay, sir. He doesn't need to be punished for ignoring me. I'm sure he was just busy," Harry tried to persuade the goblin from hurting Sharpnail, "I'm not at all offended."

With a snort Snoutclaw responded, "His crimes do not just include today's proceedings, he much more to answer for, but I do not want to discuss that out in the open. Follow me to my office for some privacy, please Mr. Potter." Without more protest, Harry followed his account manager to his office. They had to walk down many long, winding hallways. Harry felt as lost in these hallways as he was in the maze last June, until they finally reached Snoutclaw's office. "My office is charmed against any and all listening charms and devices. Only people I allow in my office may enter. The consequences of trying to break into it are quite entertaining," Snoutclaw explained with a feral grin that made Harry very queasy.

"Now, Mr. Potter," here Harry interrupted the goblin, "Please call me Harry, Account Manager Snoutclaw. Mr. Potter makes me feel like I'm in trouble."

With a start of surprise that this wizard called him by the correct title and was encouraging such familiarity Snoutclaw then insisted, "Then just call me Snoutclaw, Mr…Harry. Now, let's get down to business. First, the reading of your parents' wills. Now the wills were sealed the day following your parents' deaths by certain members of the Wizengamot. I'll inform you of who those members were at the end of our meeting because we at Gringotts want to get the logistics taken care of immediately. I've taken the liberty to pre-read the wills and noticed that the first in line to take guardianship of you was your godmother,"

Harry interrupted, "Wait I have a godmother?!"

"Yes, Mr. Po…Harry. You do. I know who your godmother is and I'm aware that she does not have the knowledge of being your godmother as this information was obliviated from her mind by the same ones who sealed your parents' wills so she would not fight for you. Even though she doesn't remember being your godmother, Gringotts is aware that she does love you and wants to be more involved in your life than she currently is," explained Snoutclaw.

"So, I know her and currently have a distant relationship with her?" questioned Harry, "Why didn't she try to create a deeper relation from the beginning? And how in the world do you know this?"

"Harry, this will go a lot faster if you hold all your questions until after we finish everything here. But, to answer those questions, Gringotts is aware of this because we took the liberty to interview many of the adults in your life in order to gain the knowledge necessary to understand you as a client and to answer our questions about the sealing of the wills. Once we learned who your godmother was, we double checked her for any spells that would explain why she didn't confront you. That's how we learned about the Memory Charm. We left it in place for her protection as well as your own. We know she didn't try to deepen your relationship because she didn't think you would want her in your life. She believed you saw her in a certain way and was too nervous to make the first step. Once you learn her identity, we believe you should still remain somewhat distant, but try to slowly deepen the current relationship between the two of you," here Snoutclaw paused to order tea for the two so they would be more comfortable. "Now, let's open your father's will as both his and your mother's wills are very similar."

Snoutclaw then proceeded to open one of the many documents on his desk and read out loud,

" _The Last Will and Testimony of Lord James Charlus Potter:_

 _I, Lord James Charlus Potter do declare myself to be of sound body and mind on this date,_

 _October 15, 1981._

 _Should I pass before my wife, the Lady Lily Marie Potter, I leave all my possessions, monetary wealth, and titles to her to be passed to our son Harry James Potter, The Heir Apparent to the Potter Family, once he reaches his majority of 17._

 _However, should both Lily and I pass together, as we suspect we will due to the war, everything that I own, possessions, wealth, and titles will be given to our son Harry James Potter once he turns 15 and will be temporarily held by whoever becomes the legal magical guardian of our son of our choosing._

 _The order of guardianship for Harry James Potter will be as follows:_

 _Minerva Margaret McGonagall, his godmother_

 _Sirius Orion Black, his godfather_

 _Amelia Susan Bones, close family friend_

 _Frank Neville and Alice Rose Longbottom, close family friends_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, close family friend_

 _Any other magical family that has zero association to Lord Voldemort, voluntary or forced_

 _Any kind, well-respected muggle family_

 _A well-respected muggle orphanage_

 _*Under no circumstances whatsoever is our son to be placed with Vernon and Petunia Dursley_

 _In addition, I would like to mention that if my wife and I are murdered by Lord Voldemort, our Secret Keeper was NOT, I repeat NOT, Lord Sirius Orion Black. The true Secret Keeper was Peter Paul Pettigrew. I expect justice to be dealt with accordingly._

 _Lastly, to my son. Harry, your mother and I both love you very much and if we died protecting you, then I believe I have done my duty as a father and I'm positive your mother will feel the same. Live your life and enjoy it as much as you can! I love you, son."_

In complete shock, Harry sat there across from Snoutclaw in silence. "Mr. Potter, are you okay?"

Shaking himself out of it, Harry commented, "I thought I told you to call me Harry, Snoutclaw."

With a slight chuckle Snoutclaw nodded in acknowledgement and asked Harry if he had any questions. "Wait, so you're telling me that my godmother is PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL! What the hell? How? Does this mean we can help Sirius? And what does my father mean by titles?! Why is he Lord James Charlus Potter? What is going on here? I'm so confused," Harry continued to ramble until Snoutclaw banged his desk.

"Harry! I will explain everything to you to the best of my knowledge! Just know that yes Madame McGonagall is in fact your godmother and although the information was stolen from her memory, she does still love you and remembers being with you when you were a baby. The reason she didn't acknowledge knowing you and your parents more personally was because she felt that it would be unprofessional for her to reach out to you, but that doesn't mean that now that you know the truth, you can't reach out to her! Just don't inform her that she is your godmother, yet. We need to keep that you know this secret from certain people. Also, I'm sorry but with the current Ministry administration we will have to tread carefully with how we deal with Lord Black's situation," Snoutclaw paused to take a sip of his tea and watched as Harry's face fell, "That isn't to say we can't help him! We just have to take our time and speak with the right people in the Ministry to grant you godfather a trial in quiet. Now, your father was in fact not just a Lord. Being the Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter requires the head taking on numerous titles including Duke of Wales, Earl of Hogsmeade, and Earl of Godric's Hollow. The main addressee is Lord only to simplify the titles into one token of respect."

"Holy shit! So, when I'm 17 I'll be the Head of the House of Potter and have all these titles," questioned Harry.

"I believe you are mistaken, Harry. According to your father's will you will gain possession of all the titles and wealth upon your 15th birthday which is today. Because of that bequeath, the will needed to be read by your 15th birthday. It's how we got around the sealing forced by the Wizengamot," corrected Snoutclaw, "But before you can take the mantle as Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, I want to do an inheritance test and abilities test to make sure you are 100% healthy and that you have all of your inheritances."

"Alright. What do I need to do, Snoutclaw?" declared Harry with a determined glint in his eyes.

Snoutclaw then proceeded to inform Harry about the procedure to test for potential inheritances and his magical abilities. He would need to prick his finger and drip 5 drops of blood into one potion to determine his inheritance and drip 6 drops of blood into another potion to determine his magical abilities. A quill would then be placed in each potion and placed on parchment. The innate magic within the potions and blood would cause the quill to write out all the pertinent information.

After distributing his blood, Harry waited for the potions to react and for the quills to begin writing. After 5 minutes, Snoutclaw placed both quills on separate pieces of parchment and the began to write. What seemed like hours later, the quills finally dropped and Harry shakily picked up the first parchment.

 _Inheritances for Harry James Potter_

 _Heir Apparent to Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, paternal_

 _Heir Apparent to Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, from godfather_

 _Heir Apparent to Ancient and Most Noble House of McGonagall, from godmother_

 _Heir Apparent to Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor, paternal_

 _Heir Apparent to Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin, right of conquest_

 _Heir Apparent to House of Evans, maternal_

 _Total Monetary Wealth Combined from all inheritances:_

 _874,942,693 galleons, 767,215 sickles, and 65,872 knuts_

In shock yet again, Harry picked up the second piece of parchment and prepared himself.

 _Magical Abilities for Harry James Potter_

 _Natural Animagus Ability: 100% potential, 100% blocked_

 _Wandless Magic: 80% potential, 100% blocked_

 _Wordless Magic: 100% potential, 90% blocked_

 _Natural Occlumency Ability: 100% potential, 100% blocked_

 _Natural Healing Ability: 100% potential, 95% blocked_

 _Parseltongue Ability: 65% potential, 0% blocked_

 _Additional Magical Blocks Placed:_

 _Power Block: Reduces Power by 60%_

 _Intelligence Block: Reduces Intelligence by 70%_

 _Vision Block: Reduces Vision by 60%_

 _Additional Magical Traces Detected:_

 _Foreign Soul Attachment: Parasitic to Magical Power, Reduces power by additional 60%_

"Snoutclaw, what does all of this mean? Can you remove all of these blocks?" Harry asked without lifting his eyes from the parchment. Hearing Snoutclaw growl, Harry worriedly backed away from the goblin.

"What do you mean by blocks, Mr. Potter? Of course, we can remove them! It's highly dangerous to place and leave blocks on a wizard! We must have one our goblin healers come in here immediately to determine the magical signature on these blocks. Let me see those parchments," Snoutclaw forced out between growls. Snoutclaw yelled for a healer immediately after reading the Magical Abilities parchment. "Don't worry, Harry. We'll get everything squared away so all the blocks will be removed. We'll also figure out who did this to you. I have my suspicions, but I want to be positive."

Moments later a goblin healer scurried in and immediately began diagnostics on Harry. After patiently sitting through the healer's diagnostics, Harry _impatiently_ waited for the results. The healer whispered something to Snoutclaw and he nodded in agreement before hurrying away.

"Now, Brightaxe confirmed my suspicions. We'll perform the rituals to remove all of the blocks and foreign soul attachment. I'm afraid the rituals will cause you some pain Harry, but the benefits outweigh the pain."

"Don't worry Snoutclaw, I'm unfortunately used to pain. It'll be a snap," reassured Harry, "Can you tell me who performed the blocks?"

"Yes, I will. But first I want to remove them, then we'll sit down and finish our discussion. Come along Harry," ordered Snoutclaw.

Harry was led to a large cavern where several goblins were already assembled. He was instructed to remove all his clothes and with a slight blush, Harry did as he was directed and laid down on the stone altar. The goblins then circled Harry and began chanting. Immediately following the chanting, pain coursed through Harry 100 times more intense than Voldemort's Cruciatus Curse. Several waves of magic were expelled from Harry. What seemed like hours later, the pain began to center itself around his scar. The goblins chanting grew in volume and intensity. With a scream, Harry's scar felt like it exploded. A black tar-like substance dribbled from his scar. Moments later, the pain just disappeared and Harry felt infinitely lighter.

He slowly sat up from the altar and rushed to put his robes back on. The goblins chuckled softly at the wizard's modesty. Snoutclaw reappeared and led Harry back to his office. In a daze, Harry sat down at the chair he had previously occupied. He felt waves of power coursing through his body, but instead of feeling overwhelming, it felt entirely natural. It was as if a haze had been lifted and Harry finally felt like himself. Realizing Snoutclaw was speaking, Harry refocused his attention to the very helpful goblin.

"Now it's time to discuss who actually sealed your parents' wills, who placed all the blocks on your magical abilities, and why you were placed with the Dursleys. The ones who sealed the wills and placed the blocks are the same," Snoutclaw began to explain.

"It wasn't Professor Dumbledore, was it? Because if it was him, I don't know what I'd do," worried Harry.

"No, Harry. Albus Dumbledore was not the one who sealed the wills or placed the blocks. Although he had both the power and the ability to do both, he would never do those things to an innocent child. No, the people who did this tried to gain your wealth and titles for themselves as well as attempt to weaken you magically. The one who I believe orchestrated the entire plot was none other than Dolores Jane Umbridge."

Harry interrupted yet again, "Who the hell is that?"

"Umbridge is the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. She used his political influence to seal the wills and attempt to gain guardianship of you. We at Gringotts believe she is an unmarked supporter of You-Know-Who and wanted to influence you to become his apprentice and heir should he return. Dumbledore tried to fight the sealing of the wills, but since he was not yet Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot, Fudge succeeded in his task. In order to prevent Umbridge and other Dark families from petitioning guardianship of you, as Dumbledore was positive Fudge would choose whoever gave him the most gold, Dumbledore had to place you with your only living blood relations, the Dursleys. A blood relation trumps all other attempts for guardianship. Trust me when I say that Albus Dumbledore did not want to place you with the Dursleys, but he had no other choice," explained Snoutclaw.

"So Umbridge wanted to train me to be the next Dark Lord? Then why did she block my magical abilities?"

"Well, she was not the only one who blocked your abilities. She called in backup as she was not magically powerful enough alone to successfully suppress your talents. Lucius Malfoy and herself placed the blocks once she realized you would be going to your muggle relatives. She must have managed to place the blocks right under Dumbledore's nose. I'm not sure how she was successful, but even I do not have all the answers."

"I guess that makes sense…," Harry trailed off in thought.

Quickly changing the subject to get a move on everything, Snoutclaw gently prodded Harry, "Well, Harry would you like to take Headship of the Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Evans Houses as well as the Heirship to the Black and McGonagall Houses? Let me remind you that you will be considered an adult both legally and magically once you become Lord Potter."

"Sure, I might as well. Wait…did you say I'd be an adult both legally and magically? That means I can actually practice magic! YES! Of course, let's do this," shouted Harry in excitement.

Chuckling, Snoutclaw revealed the Headship rings for the Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Evans families as well as the Heir rings for the Black and McGonagall families. "Now, no one will be able to see these rings unless you wish them to, alright?"

"Perfect," breathed Harry.

With anticipation, Harry placed the Potter ring on his left middle finger. A bright gold glow surrounded him as the ring accepted him as Lord Potter. The same happened for each of the other rings with one minor exception. Once he put the Slytherin ring on, the snake on the crest began to glow, " _Who daresss put on the mossst noble ring of Ssslytherin?"_

Compelled, Harry replied, " _I do, oh mossst noble sssnake. I am Lord Harry Jamesss Potter, defeater of Lord Voldemort, alssso known asss Tom Marvolo Riddle."_

" _You have defeated my previousss heir. Where the Ssslytherin ring in pride young Lord,"_ the ring hissed as a sliver glow encircled Harry instead of the typical gold.

Once the formalities were finished, Harry quickly finished his other business with Snoutclaw. He was given both a money pouch that when spoken to, the amount of gold Harry needed would be directly deposited from his account to the pouch and a muggle wallet that would do the same as the pouch, but with muggle money.

Thanking Snoutclaw for a final time for all his help, Harry finally left Gringotts 5 hours after he arrived to do some much-needed shopping. It was his birthday after all!

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever, so please leave reviews! I know there are several cliches in this story what with me making Harry heir to two of the founders and making him super rich, but I have reasons and I hope other factors negate the cliches. I just want to say that I have definite ideas of where I want this story to end, but I will definitely take suggestions for plot points or any constructive criticism you may have. Please read and review!**

 **-HP4Ever21**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is all JKR's. I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe.**

Harry's first stop was Turner's Trunk Shop, his old trunk was getting too small to carry the stuff he currently owned let alone what he was about to purchase. Opening the door, a chime sounded his entry. "What can I do for you, young sir?" questioned the store owner immediately, "We have trunks of all shapes, sizes, colors, and styles!"

"Well, I think I have outgrown my old trunk. I met someone who had a trunk that had multiple compartments, and some were enlarged on the inside. Do you have anything like that?"

"I believe I have a few options in the back that you might be interested in," replied, Harry assumed, Mr. Turner, "Follow me." With that, Harry followed Mr. Turner to the store's back room. Immediately, a handsome redwood truck with gold trimming and a gold lion on the top of the lid caught his eye.

"What about that one, sir?" asked Harry.

With a slight grimace, Mr. Turner responded, "Well, actually I have no idea what's in that trunk. It was here when I inherited the shop from my father and when my father inherited it from his father and so on. No one can open it, but you're welcome to try."

Noticing a slot on the front of the trunk in place of a keyhole, Harry found it appeared to be similar to something he had seen before. Oddly enough, his right ring finger seemed to be attracted to the trunk. Realizing that the Gryffindor family ring was on that finger, Harry allowed that ring to be visible. Sure enough, the ring fit perfectly in the slot and the trunk sprung open.

Harry ignored Mr. Turner's gasp of surprise and peered inside. The open compartment was just like any other trunk compartment…except is 5 times larger than the outside appearance of the trunk suggested. After Harry finished inspecting that compartment, the trunk glowed softly, and a new compartment replaced the old one. This one has many bookshelves that appeared to be self-organizing. The shelves would shift on occasion in the few seconds Harry spent studying the compartment. He noticed there were a few books already in the trunk that he was planning on reading now that his blocks were removed. The trunk then glowed again, and a third compartment replaced the previous one. For this compartment, Harry appeared to peer down into a study with a few more bookshelves, comfortable chairs and a few desks. Harry shot a glance to the corner of the trunk and noticed a ladder he could use to climb into the study. After studying the final compartment, the trunk snapped shut and shrunk to the size of a card deck and floated into Harry's pocket.

"Umm…I think I'll take this one?" Harry offered uncertainly.

Blinking in surprise, Mr. Turner nodded and led Harry to the register. Mr. Turner informed Harry that the trunk was most likely worth 3,000 galleons. "However, I'm not sure. I could be ripping you off or I could be ripping myself off, but that's my best estimate," shot off Mr. Turner distractedly.

Agreeing to the price, Harry pulled the exact amount from his money pouch and left the shop with his new trunk in his pocket. Quickly heading over to Madame Malkin's to try and avoid being recognized, Harry prepared himself, as any true man would, to being used as a life-size doll as soon as he said he was looking for an entire new wardrobe. True to his expectations, Madame Malkin squealed in delight when Harry told her he needed clothes for every occasion, casual, dress, and muggle as well. Spending a few minutes getting measured, Harry realized he had grown significantly since the last time he got robes. He was now an entire foot taller than he was two years ago when he spent half of his summer in Diagon Alley. Maybe he wouldn't be one of the shortest boys in his class now!

Being Madame Malkin's dress up doll wasn't as bad as Harry had imagined, granted it wasn't fun, but it also wasn't torture. After acquiring the classic black school robes, Harry was also fitted for new dress robes. Madame Malkin insisted on Harry getting emerald green, Gryffindor red, and navy-blue dress robes because, "they all look so good on you I just can't decide!" Next on Harry's list was to get an entire Muggle wardrobe, boxers and socks included. After another hour of fittings, Harry finally was finished in Madame Malkin's now equipped with all the clothes he could ever need safely packed away in his new trunk.

The next shop on Harry's list was Flourish & Blotts to get next year's textbooks, as well as extra books he could study now that his intelligence had reached its full potential. Entering the store, Harry immediately grabbed a never-filling basket that would keep all his potential purchases in a feather-light carrier. He headed over to the Defense Against the Dark Arts section and perused the titles. He first grabbed the textbook from the previous year and found a little over another dozen books that intrigued him. Some titles included _So You Want to Defeat a Dark Lord; Lethal Curses and How to Stop Them; Shields: Physical, Magical, and Psychological;_ and _How to Defend Against the Unforgivables and Others Like Them._

Harry continued to shop buying books in Transfiguration (he kind of wanted to impress his godmother), Charms, Potions, Herbology (only a few though), Occlumency, Legilimency, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Wizard Politics & History, and Care of Magical Creatures. The book he was most excited that he found though, was an old, worn book shoved in the back of the shelf titled _The Theory Behind Ancient Magycs_. Heading to the register, Harry dumped all the books on the counter and the shopkeeper almost fainted in shock. Several hundred galleons lighter, Harry left the shop and decided to head to Ollivander's to get a wand holster and see if he could possibly acquire a second wand.

Opening the door to the cryptic shop, Harry peered in warily. Sure enough, Mr. Ollivander jumped out causing Harry to flinch. "Well, Mr. Potter. What can I do for you today? Your wand doesn't need replacing I hope."

Reassuring the man that wasn't the case, Harry put forward his requests. Ollivander immediately brought out several different wand holsters. Harry picked a wrist holster that was made from the hide of a Hungarian Horntail, he liked the sleek black leather, not to mention it WAS kind of fitting. Harry asked Ollivander to charm it against Summoning Charms and for it to be invisible when on his arm. The second wand, however, was a more difficult problem.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter. The Ministry doesn't like it when regular citizens have an extra wand," began Mr. Ollivander.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not a regular citizen, is it? After all, not many regular citizens have a sadistic killer after them," Harry interrupted cheekily.

Chuckling, Mr. Ollivander agreed to keep this quiet and began choosing wands for Harry to try. Taking longer to find his second wand than his first, Harry finally found a suitable back up wand. It was 10 and ½ inches, cedar wood and phoenix feather. Reminding Harry not to use his second wand unless it was an emergency, Ollivander rung up his purchases, after Harry picked out an ankle holster of the second wand.

As was leaving, Harry's stomach growled and checking the time with wand crafter, he realized he missed lunch and it was almost dinner time. Deciding to grab a meal at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry walked into the pub and all conversation stopped. Ignoring the crowd, Harry spotted Tom and called out to him.

The bartender ignored the boy and continued serving a few customers at the bar. Confused, Harry walked over to the bar trying to grab Tom's attention. On the way, Harry noticed an abandoned Daily Prophet on one of the tables. The headline on this particular issue was _Harry Potter: Savior or Murderer?_ and depicted a picture of Harry clinging to Cedric's dead body on the Quidditch pitch after returning from the graveyard. With his face burning red with anger, Harry stormed out of the shop glaring at the witches and wizards assembled before leaving to the muggle world.

Finding a small pub in the muggle world quickly, Harry ate his meal in silence, paid, and headed back outside. Calling for the Knight Bus, Harry set out to go back to Privet Drive angry at the Wizarding World for believing the lies of the Ministry. Once arriving at Privet Drive, Harry stepped off the Knight Bus and entered his relatives' house. He realized how late it actually was when he heard his uncle's snores.

Not understanding just how lucky he was to return home when his "guard" wasn't present Harry climbed into bed and snuggled into his sheets. Before he could fall asleep, however, Hedwig tapped on his window demanding entrance. With a groan, Harry sat up to let his owl in from her night outing. After stroking her feathers for a few minutes as he felt he had been ignoring his one constant companion, Harry was finally able to fall asleep never realizing how pissed a certain Ministry official was that the Dementors didn't do their job.

Waking up early the next morning, Harry found himself very annoyed. He wasn't sure what was wrong. Nothing that happened yesterday pissed him off that much besides the Wizarding World believing the pathetic Ministry, but he couldn't really blame the public now that he thought about it. He _was_ the only witness to the rebirth of Voldemort (he wasn't counting the Death Eaters) and Fudge dismissed him out of fright. Harry understood that many people didn't want to ever believe that Voldemort was back and that would choose the Ministry's story. What he didn't like was being possibly accused of Cedric's murder. However, Harry knew there was no proof in that aspect, so he wasn't concerned with being tried.

No what really bothered Harry was that not one of his friends told him what was going on in the Wizarding World. No one told him the Minister was trying to ruin his reputation, not that he really cared, but STILL! They were his friends! They were supposed to help and support him, not keep things hidden just because Dumbledore said to. Realizing he was very annoyed with his friends (and Sirius), Harry violently shoved that to the back of his mind to focus on his training. Now that he could perform magic without the Ministry knowing and a safe space to do it in (his trunk's study) Harry was excited!

Continuing with his physical training before his magical, Harry went on his run and jogged for an hour without tiring! 'What the heck,' he thought, 'yesterday I could only run for barely over 20 minutes. Now it's an hour without even being out of breath!' Harry continued to ponder how this could be, when it clicked. "The blocks," he whispered out loud. Of course! It made sense after all. Somehow, the blocks on his magical abilities were also stunting his physicality. With that discovery, Harry continued his physical training without any more setbacks.

Once back at the house, Harry decided to set up a schedule for him to follow the rest of the summer.

 _Monday:_

 _7:00 am – 9:00 am: Workout_

 _9:00 am – 9:30 am: Breakfast_

 _9:30 am – 12:00 pm: Defense_

 _12:00 pm – 1:00 pm: Lunch_

 _1:00 pm – 4:00 pm: Potions_

 _4:00 pm – 7:00 pm: Transfiguration_

 _7:00 pm – 10:00 pm: Charms_

 _Tuesday:_

 _7:00 am – 9:00 am: Workout_

 _9:00 am – 9:30 am: Breakfast_

 _9:30 am – 12:00 pm: Defense_

 _12:00 pm – 1:00 pm: Lunch_

 _1:00 pm – 4:00 pm: Herbology_

 _4:00 pm – 7:00 pm: Ancient Runes_

 _7:00 pm – 10:00 pm: Arithmancy_

 _Wednesday:_

 _7:00 am – 9:00 am: Workout_

 _9:00 am – 9:30 am: Breakfast_

 _9:30 am – 12:00 pm: Defense_

 _12:00 pm – 1:00 pm: Lunch_

 _1:00 pm – 4:00 pm: Occlumency/Legilimency_

 _4:00 pm – 7:00 pm: Wizard Politics_

 _7:00 pm – 8:00 pm: Care of Magical Creature_

 _8:00 pm – 11:00 pm: Ancient Magycs_

 _Thursday:_

 _7:00 am – 9:00 am: Workout_

 _9:00 am – 9:30 am: Breakfast_

 _9:30 am – 12:00 pm: Defense_

 _12:00 pm – 1:00 pm: Lunch_

 _1:00 pm – 4:00 pm: Potions_

 _4:00 pm – 7:00 pm: Transfiguration_

 _7:00 pm – 10:00 pm: Charms_

 _Friday:_

 _7:00 am – 9:00 am: Workout_

 _9:00 am – 9:30 am: Breakfast_

 _9:30 am – 12:00 pm: Defense_

 _12:00 pm – 1:00 pm: Lunch_

 _1:00 pm – 4:00 pm: Physical Fighting_

 _4:00 pm – 7:00 pm: Dueling Tactics_

 _7:00 pm – 10:00 pm: Wizard Politics_

 _Saturday:_

 _7:00 am – 9:00 am: Workout_

 _9:00 am – 9:30 am: Breakfast_

 _9:30 am – 12:00 pm: Defense_

 _12:00 pm – 1:00 pm: Lunch_

 _1:00 pm – 3:00 pm: Ancient Runes_

 _3:00 pm – 5:00 pm: Arithmancy_

 _5:00 pm – 7:00 pm: Occlumency/Legilimency_

 _7:00 pm – 9:00 pm: Ancient Magycs_

 _9:00 pm – 11:00 pm: Care of Magical Creatures_

 _Sunday:_

 _7:00 am – 9:00 am: Workout_

 _9:00 am – 9:30 am: Breakfast_

 _9:30 am – 12:00 pm: Defense_

 _12:00 pm – 1:00 pm: Lunch_

 _1:00 pm – 4:00 pm: Potions_

 _4:00 pm – 7:00 pm: Transfiguration_

 _7:00 pm – 10:00 pm: Charms_

Deciding that defeating Voldemort and saving his own life was more important than having a break from learning, Harry did not choose to have an off day in his training. He did make sure, however, that he planned for enough time to sleep so he would be well rested for the rest of his training.

The weeks flew by and Harry barely spent any time with his relatives. He only saw them briefly during for meals, but that suited both parties. As Harry's studying progressed, he realized just how poorly he actually did in school for the past 4 years! He remembered hardly anything for any class before he started his summer training. Glad that he changed his study habits now and that his natural intelligence was unblocked, Harry shrugged away his disappointment with himself. At least he changed before his OWL year! 'Won't Hermione be pleased,' he thought bitterly. Harry was still annoyed his so called 'best friends' were sending him such impersonal and pointless letters. They still hadn't told him that the Wizarding World hated him, only Sirius tried, but even his letters were only vague hints that Harry only understood because he already knew.

By August 31st, Harry was now extremely proficient in his new subjects, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Wizard Politics, Occlumency, Legilimency, Physical and Magical Dueling, and (the one he was most excited about) Ancient Magycs. For the subjects he had been studying for the past 4 years, Harry felt he was at almost a NEWT level in Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, and yes even Potions. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, the subject he trained the hardest in, Harry found himself to be at Mastery level according to the current difficulty scale.

He was very proud of his new summer habits; however, he did feel a little left out that he was left at the Dursley's all summer and didn't get to spend any time with his godfather or friends. But if that's the game his friends were going to play, then Harry would play right along too. They were probably expecting him to jump right back into their arms in gratitude for "saving" him from the Dursleys. Harry, however, had different plans. He didn't have to be friends with _just_ Ron and Hermione, especially if this was how they were going to treat him after he witnessed a friend be murdered. Yeah, it might be a tad more difficult due to the Wizarding World hating him, but Harry was still going to try and get to know his classmates better, especially Neville as he felt they had a lot in common. He would also make the effort to get to know Professor McGonagall better and be the one to reach out, after all according to Snoutclaw she did in fact love him even though she didn't remember their full relationship. With that new determination, Harry drifted to sleep prepared to shock everyone at Hogwarts with his new-found intelligence and power.

Upon waking up the next morning, Harry felt refreshed and re-energized. He was excited to get back to Hogwarts and get to know the people he spent the past 4 years with, but never really got a chance to talk to. Having packed everything in his trunk the night before, Harry shrunk it and let Hedwig fly out the window to meet him at Hogwarts (he decided to leave her cage at Privet Drive). Cautiously, Harry approached his uncle and asked for a ride to Kings Cross.

"Fine," Vernon answered with a grunt, "but only because your aunt and I have to drop Dudley off at the station as well."

Thanking him, Harry waited outside for the Dursley's to finish their breakfast. Once all four were squished in the car, mainly due to Dudley's massive size, they set off for Kings Cross. After a near silent car ride, Harry ran through the wall and onto Platform 9 ¾ at 10:30. Once arriving to the platform in plenty of time before the train left, Harry immediately set off for the train to find a compartment. Walking down the train, Harry found a blonde girl sitting alone in a compartment. Harry thought she was a fourth-year and if she was he thought she was, Harry knew she had very few friends, if any. Feeling his heart go out to the lonely girl, as Harry only knew too well what it felt like to be alone, he popped his head in the compartment.

"Hey! Do you mind if I sit here?" Harry shyly asked the girl, he didn't want to disturb her if she actually wanted to be alone.

"Well hello Harry Potter," she replied dreamily, "if you would like to. But I'm sure it's only the Wrackspurts talking. No one really likes to spend time with me." With his heart breaking at that statement, Harry's resolve hardened. He had promised himself he would make more friends than just Ron and Hermione and he would start with this girl.

"Well," chuckled Harry, hiding his sadness for the girl, "I believe you have the advantage. I do not know your name, yet you know mine. Well, I guess that's not exactly surprising that you know who I am," he finished a little bitterly.

The girl's eyes briefly flashed with shock before resettling on their dreamy haze. "You mean you don't know me? Haven't you heard of Loony? That's what everyone calls me. I was sure that everyone knew that," her words were spoken with that unearthly, uncaring manner, but Harry was sure he detected a hint of sadness in her tone. "But if you don't know me, I'm Luna "Loony" Lovegood, Harry Potter and it's a pleasure to officially meet you."

"Luna," Harry stressed her proper name, "no one should be calling you Loony and I assure you, if I had known I would have tried to stop it sooner. I know what it's like to be called names and made fun of for things that others deem freakish. I will never call you anything other than Luna or any name that _you_ wish to be called. I hope that you will believe me, but I understand if it will take some time. In the meantime, I will do my best to ensure that you aren't made fun of anymore or called any other horrible names," Harry promised.

Luna's eyes shone with unshed tears throughout Harry's short speech. She had never had any friends since her mother had died. Her ability to see past the limits others had on their sight thanks to her mother's unfortunate accident set her apart from everyone. Now here was the most famous, or infamous depending on what you believed at the current moment, wizard wanting to help her. "Oh, Harry Potter, thank you. Maybe this will be like having a friend. I haven't had one in a while. Not since Ginny Weasley stopped coming over after my mother died."

His eyes flashing in quick anger Harry was quick to reassure that he intended to become her friend once _she_ got to know _him_ better. It was up to her when they officially became friends. Falling into a companionable silence, Harry and Luna went to their separate readings waiting for the others to board the train. After 10 minutes, a familiar dirty blonde-haired boy poked his head into the compartment carrying an odd-looking plant.

"Hiya Harry! Can I join you two? I just got here."

"Of course, Neville! There's plenty of room. This is Luna Lovegood in case you haven't met her. Luna, this is Neville Longbottom, he's one of my dormmates," Harry eagerly welcomed the boy. Here were two people Harry hoped he could call close friends soon. Thinking back on what he said, Harry blurted out, "Actually Luna, I don't know what house you're in. Not that it matters to me what house you're in, but maybe I could join you for a few meals at your table as long as it's not Slytherin. _I_ don't care, but I know _others_ *cough* Malfoy *cough* wouldn't want me there…" Harry rambled in his excitement in spending time with other people besides Ron and Hermione.

Smiling slightly at Harry's obvious enthusiasm Luna interrupted him, "You won't have to worry about that. I'm in Ravenclaw, wit beyond measure and all."

Grinning sheepishly at his outburst, Harry managed to calm down, but not before Neville's laughter caused him to blush. Settling down, the three began talking about their summers, Harry toning down just how much he did and his bitterness at his best friends.

5 minutes until 11, the three new friends heard a loud commotion outside the train on the platform. Turning to look out the window, Harry saw the Weasleys', Hermione, Remus Lupin, Mad-eye Moody, and a large black dog enter the platform. Sliding down to hide himself from their searching eyes, Harry continued to peer out the window to watch what was happening. Seeing all of them come to the platform together reimbursed Harry's bitterness towards his godfather, his friends, and his surrogate family. He watched as the twins, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny quickly board the train. Harry thought he heard a dog whining, but honestly, he couldn't care less. His godfather left him with his awful relatives without even attempting to visit him. Harry loved the man, but he realized just how little he knew about him. He spent what, maybe a few hours in his presence total? He knew that wasn't Sirius' fault, but it still didn't change the fact the two knew hardly anything about each other.

This was why he wanted to get to know his godmother. She couldn't even remember he was her godson, but she still wanted to be with him, she just didn't know if that's what he wanted. Sirius on the other hand, knew of his relationship with Harry and besides the Firebolt and a few words of advice during the Tournament, he really hadn't made an effort to reach out to Harry. How hard was it to send an owl? Last year, Harry understood, he was on the run and hiding out in caves. But it appeared now that that wasn't the case and Sirius still hadn't tried to reach out to him or bring him to where he was, but obviously he let Ron and Hermione.

While Harry was lost in his thoughts, the compartment door opened revealing two of the people he was stewing over. "Harry, mate! How was your summer? Crappy I bet, what with those horrible muggles and all. Well Herms and I were just gonna drop our stuff off, we need to go to the _prefects'_ compartment as we're _prefects_. I don't know why it wasn't you mate, but I'm sure Dumbledore has his reasons for picking _me_. Well, see ya! We'll try to come back afterwards, but you just never know what with us being _prefects_."

With that said, Ron and Hermione quickly left so as not to be late to their _prefect_ meeting. Honestly, Harry couldn't care less that he wasn't chosen as a prefect, but really Ron? Neville would have been a much better choice if Dumbledore didn't want him to be one. Ron's ego had just skyrocketed, and Harry couldn't be gladder that he decided to get to know more people. Ron would just be insufferable this year and although Harry was over his guilt over Cedric's death, he was still mourning despite not knowing the older boy that well. After all, his spirit (?) did help him escape old Moldyshorts' clutches and implied his death wasn't Harry's fault. With his grief, he just didn't think he would be able to stand Ron if he was the only guy he hung around.

What surprised him though, was Hermione's acceptance of his speech. Her silence was as good as any sort of verbal acceptance. If she thought Ron was being rude she would quickly get into an argument over it. Harry was saddened by this. He was still holding out hope his best friends didn't mean to leave him out of things, but if this was any indication they didn't care about how he felt.

Shaking himself out of his funk, Harry stopped Neville and Luna from going off any more on Ron and Hermione's behavior. The three of them quickly got into an animated conversation about Neville's plant, _mimbulus mimbletonia_. Harry started to poke the plant which then squirted out a stinky sap that covered all three students. Laughing harder than he ever had before, Harry struggled to pronounce the cleaning spell to free them from the sap, which coincidentally was called Stinksap. It was during this mess, that Ron and Hermione returned to the compartment with looks of disgust on their faces.

"Harry, mate, c'mon. Let's go sit with Ginny, Dean, and Seamus. Their playing Exploding Snap. I'm sure that would be more fun than getting covered in whatever this is," Ron ordered confidently, "I mean who wants to sit with Loony Lovegood and Shlongbottom." Hermione silently agreed with a nod and gestured for Harry to follow.

The laughter in the compartment ceased immediately as Neville and Luna blushed violently. Harry glared at his 'best' friends. Had they always been this cruel and Harry was just blinded by their acceptance of him? Well, no more.

"Actually, _mate_ ," Harry sneered looking eerily like Snape, "I'm having fun here with my friends Luna and Neville, so thanks, but no thanks. I like to spend time with people who haven't abandoned me. Go have fun, I'm good."

"Oh, c'mon Harry! It's not our fault we were told not to tell you anything," whined Hermione, "Let's just go enjoy the train ride together now that Ron and I are off duty."

Shock quickly spread over Harry's face. Did they really think he was just going to jump right back into their arms after a summer of basically silence? Well, before the blocks from Umbridge were removed he might have, but once that intelligence block was lifted, Harry's self-confidence grew. He realized there were several people that he could be friends with that wouldn't leave him when he needed them most.

"Go Hermione. I'm not going to hang out with bullies. I've been on the receiving end and can't stand to see others get the same treatment I dealt with before and even _during_ Hogwarts. I would have thought you would understand too. Until you two apologize to Luna and Neville for disrespecting them and calling them names you can no longer consider me your friend. Goodbye." With that, Harry stood up, threw their two trunks out of the compartment, and slammed the door in their faces. He then locked the door with his strongest locking charm and with his power back to its full potential, it would take someone a whole lot more powerful than even Dumbledore to break that charm.

Neville and Luna looked at each other as Harry huffed in anger. "I can't believe them," he muttered to himself, "they knew I was bullied when I was younger by both my relatives and my old classmates. How could they do that? Especially Hermione! I _know_ she was bullied when she was younger for liking to read. Hell! Even Ron made fun of her for it those first two months! Even now he makes fun of her! Ron, I get! He's so petty and jealous of others that he needs to drop them down a few pegs. Ugh! I can't stand them right now! How did I ever become friends with them in the first place!"

Harry's two companions remained silent as Harry ranted, once he paused, Neville shyly spoke up. "Harry, you don't have to defend us against your best friends. We get that we're weird and uncool. Don't break your friendships with them for us."

Luna nodded in agreement with a sad look in her eyes, "Yeah, I get that you probably want to hang out with them over us. I didn't expect you to defend me against Ron _or_ Hermione when you promised me that."

With that statement Harry quickly interrupted her, "What do you mean you didn't expect me to defend you against Ron or Hermione? Were they doing this before? Have they been calling you names? Both of you?"

Neville and Luna both nodded. "Yeah," Luna answered sadly, "Ron was the one who started calling me Loony when we were younger and once I got to Hogwarts he started to spread it among the students. That's why I was surprised when you didn't know who I was. For the longest time, I thought you knew what he was doing."

"Luna, Neville, I _never_ knew they were doing this! If I did I would have either stopped them or stopped hanging out with them years ago! I swear I never knew," Harry earnestly promised.

"We believe you Harry," Neville stated, "I knew you were unaware when Ron would be nice to me when you were around. It was as soon as you left that he would start calling me Shlongbottom. No other Gryffindors called me names. It was just Ron and the Slytherins."

Trying to reassure them both, Harry promised that he would never participate in any form of bullying. Until Ron and now Hermione changed their ways, Harry was not even going to acknowledge his former best friends. Putting that behind them for now, Harry and his new friends prepared to enjoy the rest of the trip, happy that Harry's lock charm prevented any other unwanted visits.

A few hours later, the train arrived at Hogsmeade station. Harry sadly noted that Hagrid wasn't there to greet the first years, instead Professor Grubbly-Plank had replaced the friendly half-giant. He was just about to climb into one of the horseless carriages with Neville and Luna when he noticed they were no longer horseless. Instead, they were being pulled by a winged animal whose bones were very easy to see. This animal looked like a skeletal, malnourished, creepy horse.

In shock, Harry finally managed to climb into the carriage. "What was that," he finally asked.

"That was a thestral. They can only be seen by those who have seen death," answered Luna wistfully as if she was living through a rather unpleasant memory. With that downer, the new trio settled into a silence the rest of the trip, not because of any dislike, but just out of respect for those they knew who had died.

They quickly left the carriage once it stopped. Luna separated from the two boys to join her housemates for the formal Opening Feast. Only at formal feasts and events did students have to sit at their house tables. Students just continued the practice since many of them weren't friends with others outside their house. Ron and Hermione had already sat down at the table and openly glared at Harry and Neville. With a shrug towards Neville, Harry just decided to sit by Colin Creevey and the other fourth-years barely glancing at either his former best friends or the new professor who was dressed in a pink cardigan.

Harry warily started a conversation with Colin about his photography as they waited for the first-years to show up. Surprisingly, Colin was being all creepy obsessed with Harry, but was actually able to talk about one of his passions easily with the infamous Boy-Who-Lived. Relieved, Harry was actually able to enjoy talking to the younger boy and getting to actually know him.

The students all quieted once the Great Hall doors burst open with Professor McGonagall leading the frightened first-years to the front of the hall. Harry tried to give them all encouraging looks and despite all the bad press out there about him, a few of the first-years perked up while most still just looked terrified, although passed that off as fear of the sorting, not anger at or fear of him. McGonagall gave Harry a quick questioning glance at this out-of-character behavior that the old Harry would have ignored as a trick of the light. But now knowing how his professor felt about him, Harry grinned at her and slyly motioned her to bring her attention back to the first-years.

Rolling her eyes at the boy's new, if not encouraging, antics, McGonagall did just that as she set the Sorting Hat on the stool. Preparing to listen to the Sorting Hat's song, Harry was distracted by a ball of parchment hitting him in the back of his head. Picking it up in confusion, Harry unrolled it to find a note written to him.

 _Well, Harry. So, Hermione and I are bullies, are we? Well, at least we didn't lead anyone to their death, unlike someone else I know. How is that treating you? Racked with guilt yet, or are you sickeningly pleased with yourself? You sure did seem a little too happy with your new "friends" on the train for someone who just caused a death. Why else do you think Sirius didn't have you stay at his house? I hope you can live with yourself. Honestly you disgust me._

 _\- Ron_

Staring at the parchment with disbelief, anger, grief, guilt, and sadness all rolled into one, Harry just sat in shock. This was too far! How dare Ron write this when he knew how much Cedric's murder had eaten him up on the inside. Yes, he was mostly over the guilt as he knew he was only trying to be fair and allow Cedric, the true Hogwart's Champion, a chance to share in the glory, but sometimes that guilt would come back in full force during his nightly dreams of that awful evening. In his anger, Harry accidentally set fire to the parchment wandlessly and barely managed to not storm out of the Great Hall in anger. He did NOT want to give Ron the satisfaction that he drove him away.

With only a little relief from burning that wretched note, Harry turned his attention back to the Sorting, only to notice that the new professor had interrupted Dumbledore's welcoming speech making his usual pre-dinner welcoming a lot longer. 'My goodness, she looks exactly like a toad,' Harry thought, 'I wouldn't be surprised if she shot her tongue out to catch a fly.' Ignoring what the toad-woman was saying, Harry looked over to the new first-year Gryffindors putting Ron's note out of his mind. He saw both how nervous and excited they all were. Harry fondly remembered his first few days at Hogwarts and totally understood what those first-years were going through.

Finally, the toad-professor finished his, whoops her, not so subtle hints at the Ministry's hopeful takeover of Hogwarts and dinner was served. Shooting a glance to Neville, Harry motioned that he was going to go join the new first-year Gryffs. Nodding his agreement, Neville joined Harry as the two wished Colin well and sat with the first-years.

"Hey guys," Harry began, "how are you liking Hogwarts so far?"

Immediately 10 of the new first-years began to excitedly explain everything they've experienced so far, from the train ride to the boat ride to the ghosts scaring them. Chuckling at their antics, Harry didn't notice the glares Ron and Hermione sent his way as he tried to calm them down.

"C'mon one at a time! I may be the Boy-Who-Lived-Only-To-Be-Scrutinized, but that doesn't mean I have super hearing comprehension," Harry joked.

Neville snorted, "The Boy-Who-Lived-Only-To-Be-Scrutinized? That's new, I didn't know that was your new title."

Harry shrugged and turned his attention back to the first years. During the older boys' antics, the first-years had calmed a little and they realized just who decided to talk to them. Grinning at their stunned faces, Harry asked all 15 of Gryffindors newest members what their names were. "Just in case any of you don't know who I am, which I'm guessing would be mostly muggleborns, I'm Harry Potter and I'm a fifth-year this year! And this is Neville Longbottom, also a fifth-year! Unfortunately, our esteemed ministry has decided I'm crazy and a nutter, but I can guarantee you I'm quite sane…most of the time," he finished with a cheeky grin.

One at a time, the new Gryffs introduced themselves. Carly, a cute little girl with loose blonde curls, questioned Harry shyly, "Why does the government think you're crazy? You seem like a normal person to me." Harry assumed from this question that Carly was a muggleborn as other first-years just gave each other wary glances.

"Well, Carly," the girl in question noticeably brightened when Harry remembered her name, there were 15 after all, "I just so happened to witness an event that would cause a lot of mayhem to the Wizarding World once accepted. Unfortunately, I'm the only witness who revealed what happened. The other witnesses want the mayhem to happen, you see. So, our Minister can't do anything without proper proof. But this debate isn't something you need to be concerned over right now! It's your first night in an enchanted castle! However, I will promise all of you that despite these rumors that I'm crazy, I am not, nor will I ever be. I'm also here if you ever need a guide around this crazy castle I call home!"

Neville agreed, and the first-years went back to questioning the boys about classes, professors, and Hogwarts in general. Harry eagerly answered every and all questions asked, including a few more personal ones that he felt like the firsties should know about him. He did refrain, however, from answering any questions related to his home life or Snape. He left the Snape questions to Neville because his relationship with the Potions Master was atypical for most Gryffindors, Neville's however was more realistic.

Harry glanced up at the staff table during a lull in the conversation as the first-years realized just how hungry they were after their long day. Professor Dumbledore was looking over at him with that ever-present twinkle in his eyes. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about his headmaster. Yeah, he left him with the Dursleys, but that was the only place he could go without contention from the Ministry. Harry wasn't upset with that at all, oh no. Harry _was_ upset with that fact that he was never checked up on by anyone from the Wizarding World as he was growing up and with the fact that Dumbledore was hiding things from him.

Turning his attention away from the headmaster, Harry noticed McGonagall giving him yet another look of complete shock. Once she realized he was watching her, his godmother tried to recompose her features to a neutral expression, but failed miserably. Internally smirking at her obvious shock, Harry just raised an eyebrow at her and continued his observations.

The only other professor who showed any interest in Harry's display, was the new toad. She was giving her new student a death glare for reasons Harry could only guess at. Since, if she was in fact a Ministry employee that could be a factor, or she could just hate Harry for some unknown reason. Unconcerned, Harry turned his attention back to his new charges and enjoyed the rest of feast listening to their excitement.

When it was time to head up to dormitories, the first-years gathered around Harry and Neville ready to be led up to Gryffindor Tower. That's when shit hit the fan, however. Ron and Hermione Gryffindor's newest prefects stormed over.

"First years! Follow us," Hermione demanded, " _We_ are your fifth-year prefects and _we_ will lead you to the dormitories, _not_ these two who have no authority to do so. Now come on," she finished roughly and swept out of the Great Hall with Ron and 15 upset first-years following behind. Said first-years kept giving Harry and Neville wistful glances as they walked out of the Hall, but not wishing to further enrage his former friends Harry just gave them an encouraging nod. However, because Harry no longer trusted the two older students to act appropriately, he made sure to stay close to the group in case they tried anything.

Nothing horrible happened on the walk up, but neither Ron or Hermione answered any of the first-years' questions about where things were in the castle. Instead they stewed in their anger together completely ignoring the first-years except for the occasional snapped retort to hurry up. Frowning, Harry followed quietly.

Upon entering the common room, Harry noticed Professor McGonagall had beaten all the students and she had called a house meeting.

"Gryffindor prefects," she started, "Since today is a Friday and we have a full weekend before classes start, I want a pair of you to take the first-years on a tour of the castle tomorrow morning. Show them where their classes are so they will not be lost on Monday." Here she gave Harry a pointed look and he blushed in embarrassment. "That is all for now. Mr. Potter? May I speak with you in my office for a minute?"

With the inevitable ooo's that every student globally utters when one of their own is called out by a teacher following behind him, Harry let Professor McGonagall lead him out the portrait hole, but not before noticing Ron and Hermione's superior looks. Rolling his eyes at their stupidity and shallowness, Harry ignored the two. After a short walk in silence to the Transfiguration professor's office, Harry settled into one of the wooden high-backed chairs in front of her desk.

The two continued to sit in silence as McGonagall just stared at Harry, causing him to shift uncomfortably. "What did you want to talk about?" Harry blurted out rather rudely, McGonagall just raised an eyebrow. "Er," Harry continued, "I mean, you wanted to speak with me, Professor?"

Peering down at the boy over her square spectacles with narrowed eyes, McGonagall finally spoke, "Yes, Mr. Potter, I did. I just wanted to inform you that Professor Umbridge…"

"Professor Umbridge? As in Dolores Umbridge?" Harry asked in worry.

"Yes, Potter. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister," she answered sarcastically, "Surely you remember from her opening speech at the Feast?"

Harry sheepishly shook his head.

"You don't? No matter. Anyway, I just wanted to warn you to be on your toes and to stay out of trouble. She and the Minister would do anything to expel you from Hogwarts, understand?"

"Yes, Professor," Harry mumbled, "I'll try, but we all know trouble seeks me out."

At this, Professor McGonagall's lips quirked slightly, as if hiding a smile. "You are, unfortunately, correct Potter. Just try all the same."

Nodding his head, Harry quietly left her office and began to wander about the castle. He knew he should return to the common room, but there were just too many thoughts running through his head. Not noticing where he was going, Harry eventually found himself at the Astronomy tower. Looking out over the grounds of Hogwarts, Harry began to plan how he would react to Umbridge's presence at Hogwarts.

'Obviously, she doesn't know that I know she placed all those blocks on me and sealed my parents' wills, but how am I going to deal with this,' he thought. That's when a plan began to form, and he doubled over in laughter in how he would deal with Umbitch, sorry, Umbridge. As if attracted to his laughter, Hedwig soared into the Astronomy tower and hooted softly in his ear.

"Hey girl! Ow! Why did you nip me?"

Hedwig looked at her wizard exasperatedly.

"Alright, alright! I'm going to bed! Geez, sometimes I feel like the only thing you truly enjoy doing is mothering me." Hedwig nipped him again at his ear, hard. "Ow! Sorry, Hedwig. You know I'm just teasing, right? You truly are the closest thing I have to a mother," Harry continued to softly speak to his owl on his trip back to his dormitory never noticing the silver tabby cat following through the shadows.

Harry got back to his dorm without encountering anyone, which was a good thing as it was several hours past curfew. Hedwig flew off his shoulder to rest on the top of his four-poster bed and to keep watch over her boy. Quietly, so as not to wake his snoring dormmates, Harry got ready for bed and fell asleep with thoughts of chasing Umbridge out of Hogwarts.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I'm making a few characters OOC, especially Ron and Hermione, and I think I'm taking my dislike of Ron out in this story. I'm sorry if you don't like how I'm treating those characters, but it is my story. Also please leave any reviews about this story. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction despite having read several. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please refrain from leaving any hateful comments. If you don't like it, don't read it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Waking up feeling refreshed and energized at 7:00 am, Harry decided to skip his morning shower until after his workout and breakfast. Seeing Hedwig with her head tucked under her wing, he gently woke her up by stroking her breast feathers. "Good morning, girl. Would you like to join me on my run?" Harry asked his most loyal companion, "I thought you would enjoy being able to spread your wings." Hooting softly in agreement so as not to wake anyone, Hedwig flew down and settled on Harry's shoulder once he was properly dressed for his daily workout.

Whistling cheerfully once he made it to the quiet halls, Harry leisurely made his way outside to the bank of the Black Lake before beginning his stretches. "I thought you could fly next to me and help set a decent pace for me, as I know you can probably fly faster than I can run, around the perimeter of the Black Lake," Harry explained to his overly intelligent owl after he completed his stretching. Without waiting for Harry to be completely ready, Hedwig soared off, forcing Harry to sprint to catch up to her.

Fortunately, all the running and exercise Harry performed over the summer left him in great shape to catch up to his owl in no time without breathing heavily. Slowing her pace slightly to a more comfortable speed, Hedwig led Harry around the lake for several laps before he had to stop to catch his breath.

"Thanks, girl. You really know how to work someone hard. That was probably my best pace and length of run. You can head back to the Owlery. I just need to finish up some strength training before heading to breakfast."

Nipping his ear affectionately, Hedwig took off for the Owlery, happy to be able to help her boy get stronger and faster. After Hedwig's departure, Harry began to mechanically crank out his pushups, sit-ups, birpies, squats, and planks. He could now easily perform 100 of each exercise before feeling the strain on his muscles. Satisfied with his workout, Harry set off for the Great Hall to fill up on some breakfast. Realizing it was only 8:30 am and that most people were probably still asleep, Harry was prepared to eat breakfast in an empty Great Hall.

Surprisingly, most of the professors were up and eating at the staff table by the time Harry arrived. Blushing once he noticed all the attention was on him, Harry quickly made his way to the Gryffindor table and waited as plates upon plates of food appeared before him. Filling his plate with hash browns, sausage, bacon, eggs, and some toast, he ravenously ate his meal replenishing his energy from his workout.

All the staff stared at the lone student in wonder as he gulped down his entire meal. All were surprised to see the Boy-Who-Lived up so early in the morning on a Saturday. The rest of the emotions felt by the different professors, however, were all over the charts. Snape was angered by the apparent lack of manners of his nemesis' son. Umbridge just glared in hatred at the boy who was trying to ruin her beloved Minister. Flitwick and Sprout were both excited to see some more initiative in their student in his desire to be up and going so early in the morning. Dumbledore twinkled his eyes in the direction of Harry and was hopeful the boy was no longer feeling depressed after witnessing his classmate's death. Most of the other staff who didn't know Harry all that well were just shocked that a student ignored the chance of having a lie in.

Professor McGonagall's reaction, however, was completely different from her colleagues'. The conversation Harry had with his owl the previous night she had witnessed kept replaying through her mind. _You truly are the closest thing I have to a mother_. Sadness enveloped her features as she sat there thinking about how truly alone the boy must feel if his owl was the one he went to for comfort and support. Sighing, she realized that although she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to reach out to one of her favorite students. How could she, when over the past four years she barely talked to the boy she thought of as family outside of school and Transfiguration.

Unaware of the mixed reactions his early breakfast was creating in his teachers, Harry continued to devour his breakfast. Finishing rather quickly, Harry walked out of the Great Hall without once glancing back at the staff table in his hurry to continue his training. He wandered the halls looking for a suitable place to practice new spells and dueling.

Eventually finding an abandoned classroom with enough space for Harry to easily move around and practice his magic, Harry began to set up a dueling space. He conjured several dueling dummies that when activated would start firing curses at Harry, allowing him to set up several mock duels against multiple opponents at once, it's not as if the Death Eaters will fight fair after all. After setting up 5 dummies, Harry began dueling against his animated opponents. He was very successful against 4 after his month of intense training and was only slightly struggling against the additional dummy.

Dodging spell after spell or occasionally using transfiguration to block the dummies' spells, as a _protego_ will only work against lower-level jinxes, Harry easily managed to avoid most of the curses. He jumped, ducked, and rolled away from each Stinging Hex sent his way. This drill was purely for defensive strategy and to avoid depending on his shields when dodging worked 100% of the time as long as he avoided the spells.

After 30 minutes of this exercise, Harry sat on the ground and took a breather as he prepared himself for fighting back against the dummies in the next round. He used this drill to increase his firing speed, accuracy, and spell repertoire. Instead of just using simple stunning or disarming spells, Harry used more powerful and harmful curses he learned through his various readings. His new favorites including the Bone-Crushing Curse ( _Contundito Ossium_ ), the Blasting Curse ( _Reducto_ ), and the Cutting Curse ( _Diffindo_ ). All three could cause lasting harm against his enemies. This war was not a game, if he wanted to survive past his seventh-year, Harry would need to hurt his enemies and take them out of a fight quickly. Disarming spells could only do so much.

Not noticing the door to the classroom opening, Harry set the 5 dummies to Advanced Attack mode to truly test his abilities. He took his position and activated all 5 dummies. Seeming to work together, the 5 tried to corner Harry, but his speed and foresight prevented them from succeeding. He shot spell after spell at the dummies landing more often than missing. All his spells were silent in casting as he realized that speaking the incantation out loud did nothing to increase his power. Instead it just gave away what spell he was using allowing his opponent to throw up an appropriate shield.

Harry continued to dodge most of the spells thrown his way. During the 30-minute duel, the dummies only once succeeded in disarming Harry, but a quick wandless summoning charm brought it back into his possession without even breaking stride. Harry quickly finished the duel by banishing all 5 dummies into the wall at once effectively "knocking them out," or at least he would have if they were real people. Harry then vanished his opponents silently and turned to walk out of the classroom.

After vanishing the dummies, Harry left the room intending on showering as he really was very sweaty. Hearing someone clear their throat before leaving the classroom, Harry spun around in shock that his Charms professor had been watching him.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. I couldn't have done much better myself. Now, when did you start training to be a dueling master," asked Professor Flitwick.

"Well, Professor, I only really started very recently. You see, even if Voldemort isn't truly back, which he is, plenty of his followers are still out there and they're out for my blood. Over the summer I realized I need to be able to defend myself and just coasting through school wasn't going to cut it anymore," explained Harry, "However, I only know so much about dueling and only know so many spells. Nevertheless, I'm trying and well, that's all I can really do."

Stunned by his student's reasonings, Filius Flitwick was determined to help this poor boy as much as he could. "Mr. Potter," he began, "I am considered a pretty fine duelist myself. If you are willing, I'd be glad to help in your training and technique. You'll find dueling one master is completely different than dueling dummies."

Shocked to silence, Harry could only nod in agreement with his professor's proposition. He was extremely pleased that a Dueling Champion like Flitwick was offering to tutor him. 'Maybe now, I'll actually have a chance against those bastards,' he thought. After what seemed like forever, Harry was finally able to express his thanks to the tiny professor.

"Nonsense, Mr. Potter. I'm delighted to help you in your venture. And between us, I wouldn't be so sure that you'll only have _ex_ -Death Eaters to worry about."

Touched by his professor's obvious support and belief in him, Harry planned to meet with Flitwick every Wednesday night after dinner for his sessions. The two then got to talking about the best ways to avoid spells, both agreed that dodging was the way to go, and other tactics for dueling.

Noticing that he only had 30 minutes until lunch began, Harry expressed his gratitude once again to his professor and hurried to go take his shower. Finishing his shower in 15 minutes, Harry quickly got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for lunch.

Seeing Luna sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table and noticing Neville had yet to arrive, Harry immediately changed course from the Gryffindor table to sit with his friend. "Hey Luna," Harry greeted with a grin, "mind if I join you?"

"Not at all kind sir, please," Luna responded with a giggle. Together, the two friends began to enjoy their lunch as they waited for Neville to join them. A few minutes later, Neville saw Harry sitting with Luna and immediately sat across from the pair.

"Hey guys!" He greeted cheerfully. "Harry, where were you this morning? I didn't see you at breakfast or around afterwards."

"Oh, sorry Neville. I woke up early to work out and train. I got into the habit over the summer and decided to continue it. I ate breakfast pretty early, only some of the professors were here." Satisfied with his explanation, Neville quickly dove into the wonderful lunch prepared settling his hunger.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING? YOU CAN'T SIT THERE!" A loud voice cried. Looking up, Harry saw Ron Weasley fuming in anger.

"As a matter of fact, Weasley, students from any house can sit at any table _except_ during formal events like the Welcoming or Leaving Feasts. So, Neville and I can sit here," responded Harry calmly before returning his attention to his lunch.

"But Harry, I'm your best mate! Don't you want to sit with me at the _best_ table," whined Ron.

Harry looked at his former friend in complete shock. ' _What?_ He's still calling himself my _best_ mate after that letter he threw at me last night?' "I'm sorry Weasley, but how can you call me your best mate after what you said to me last night in your letter. Besides I don't associate with bullies. Now leave, I'm enjoying lunch with my new friends."

"Ah, Harry! You know I was just joking, right? I was just angry that you didn't sit with me on the train, is all. And it's not considered bullying when people deserve it," scoffed the brainless idiot.

Choosing to ignore the imbecile, Harry continued to eat until his other former best friend dragged the red-head away leaving Harry to eat in peace. "Phew, glad I avoided that confrontation, am I right?" Laughed the raven-haired teen. The three friends continued their conversation about what they were expecting from their classes this year, when a stray thought crossed Harry's mind. "Excuse me guys, I need to do something real quick."

Harry quickly made his way towards the staff table. Ignoring the curious, and some hostile, stares, Harry addressed Professor McGonagall, "Excuse me Professor. May I speak with you in your office after lunch?" Seeing that she was rising to leave, he swiftly stopped. "Oh no, Professor! Finish your lunch. It's not a pressing matter, just something I forgot to mention last night." Sitting back down, McGonagall agreed to meet Harry immediately following lunch.

Satisfied, Harry started heading back to the Ravenclaw when he heard _hem hem_. He slowly turned around to see a giant pink toad smiling sweetly at him. "Mr. Potter, upon your return, please gather Mr. Longbottom and return to your proper table," the toad croaked loudly.

Seeing Ron smirking out of the corner of his eye, Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation. "As I just mentioned to Prefect Weasley, ma'am, any student from any house may choose to eat at any table they desire so long as it is not during the Welcoming or Leaving Feast as well as special events."

"Lies, Potter, lies," came the reply oozing with false sweetness, "I'm afraid that that rule has recently been changed. Students must sit at their house tables."

"Actually, Dolores," began the headmaster, his eyes twinkling in amusement, "That is not true. That rule has not been changed. It was, after all, the Founders' wish for students to inter mingle despite their house affiliation. I'm afraid it is quite impossible to change one of the rules in the original Hogwarts Charter. You may return to where you were sitting Mr. Potter."

Inclining his head in gratitude towards his headmaster, despite his feelings over his treatment over the summer, Harry returned to his seat and enjoyed the rest of his lunch with his friends, ignoring the glares from a certain red-head and bushy brunette.

Seeing his professor rise from her seat 15 minutes later, Harry told his friends he would meet up with them later and followed Professor McGonagall from the hall. Catching up to her quickly, Harry inquired as to how her summer went.

"I kept busy. I can't really say more about it, however." Came the brisk reply. "And yours?"

"I kept busy. But that's all I'm willing to say, professor," was Harry's retaliation. "After all, I can't go revealing all my secrets to the world, can I? However, you will get a slight glimpse of what I was up to once we reach your office."

Walking the rest of the way in silence, Harry considered the best way to approach this. He needed to persuade his professor that he was ready for what he wanted, but he wasn't sure how to go about it. 'Whatever, I'll just wing it!' He thought.

Once arriving, professor and student quickly sat in their appropriate seats and McGonagall waited for her student to start the conversation.

"How do I start," began Harry, "well, I guess the first thing would be to say I'm tired of having my death being predicted every time I walk into my Divination classroom."

"Mr. Po-"

"Yes, I'm aware I need at least 2 electives in addition to the main subjects. However, I am confident I would be able to test into fifth-year Ancient Runes and possibly fifth-year Arithmancy, but more likely fourth-year. Arithmancy just doesn't come as naturally to me as Ancient Runes. I studied the two subjects intensively over the summer as I am done wasting my time here. I have a mad man after me, I need to take my education more seriously. Care of Magical Creatures is still useful as I'm sure Voldemort will attempt to send dangerous beasts after me, so I'll keep that one on my schedule, but I would really like to swap Divination for either Ancient Runes or Arithmancy or both really. Please, professor? I'll take any tests Professors Babbling and Vector deem necessary," he pleaded.

Sighing, McGonagall stated, "The decision is not up to me, Potter. Professors Babbling or Vector need to approve your admission to their classes. I'll contact them today. You'll most likely have to take both the end of third-year and fourth-year exams for both courses. I'll try to make it so you can take them all tomorrow."

"Thanks, professor! I really appreciate it," said Harry excitedly, "I'll do whatever it takes to leave Trelawney and her tea leaves behind!"

With this proclamation, McGonagall's lips twitched as she fought a smile. It would be very unprofessional to laugh at her colleagues after all. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Potter, while you're here?"

"Um…" thought the boy, "Actually, professor, there is something else I would like to accomplish this year, but I totally understand if you disagree…"

"What is it, Potter?" Asked McGonagall curiously.

"Couldyouteachmetobeananimagus?" Blurted out Harry.

"Excuse me?"

"Could you teach me to be an animagus?" Restated Harry. Seeing her begin to reject his request, he quickly interrupted her. "Please, professor? It could be a real asset to me if something unmentionable happens? We both know Voldemort," ignoring his professor's flinch Harry continued, "wants to kill or capture me! I need as many options as possible to avoid that possibility! I promise I would never abuse the ability! I swear!"

"I'm not saying no, Potter," at this his face brightened, "but, I'm not saying yes, yet either. I will need to see how you juggle the heavier weight of OWL classes. Your class load will increase significantly. And with Quidditch and your potential new classes, I'm nervous it might be too much at one time. I'll give you my final answer in a few weeks. Alright?"

Seeing the validity of her statements even though he was confident he would be able to handle everything fine, he agreed with her proposition. "Thanks, professor. I really appreciate this. Also, would you mind joining Professor Flitwick and I occasionally for my dueling training? I want to be able to incorporate Transfiguration into my dueling. I read a book over the summer that really emphasized the possibilities, but I'm not sure how to properly utilize it."

"Dueling training? Mr. Potter, are you sure you aren't taking too much on? And when, pray tell, did you and Professor Flitwick decide to train?" Questioned McGonagall, her voice rising with each question in slight anger at her student's ignorance at how much he was tackling. Although, part of her was proud in how he is focusing more on his studies as well as impressed by his desire to use Battle Transfiguration as not many utilized that strategy.

"Oh, he saw me practicing my dueling against a few dueling dummies this morning and he was impressed by what he saw I guess. He did say, though, that dueling against another person, especially a dueling master like him, was significantly harder than dueling even 5 dummies at once. And professor? I don't think I'm taking too much on. Everything I'm doing will help me survive a battle against Voldemort and his Death Munchers. We both know he isn't going to rest until one of us is 6 feet underground. I'd prefer it, if it were him and not myself. I hope you feel the same, professor," with this short monologue, Harry's emerald eyes burned with a determined fire and his voice was harder than steel. The determination and sincerity she saw in his eyes stunned her. Never had she seen Harry this serious about anything before. With a shaky nod, McGonagall tried to convey her understanding of Harry's predicament and her agreement to help him in any way she could.

Seeing McGonagall's hesitant agreement, Harry grinned and thanked her and told her he would stop by her office tomorrow after he finished breakfast to see if he could take the Ancient Runes and Arithmancy exams. Harry started towards the library to help refresh his mind about the theories, alphabets, and techniques he learned over the last month of his summer to prepare for his potential entry exams. He found a table in a secluded back corner of the library and hunkered down. Two hours had passed before Harry heard any other student in the library.

"Honestly, Ronald! Who cares about Harry? Once he realizes how much he needs us to get through school, he'll come crawling back to us. It's not as if he can pass any of his classes without _my_ help! And he'll need you to distract him from the stress of it all! I just want to take the time that he is ignoring us and make use of it. When was the last time the two of us had any free time alone?"

"Ah, Herms! You know I just want to pull you into a broom cupboard and ravish you!" At this Harry gagged. "All you want to do though is study. We're in the library and school hasn't even started yet!"

"Ronald, that's exactly why we're here! No one is around, not even Madam Pince! Now come here and snog me senseless!" At this comment, Harry began to hear moans and gasps coming from one row over. Throwing up a silencing charm so he could stop listening to this nightmare, he realized he was stuck here until his former friends were done. In order for him to exit the library, he would have to walk past the two, and for obvious reasons, he couldn't. Plus, he did _not_ want to see whatever was happening.

Shuddering, Harry sat at his table trying to ignore what was happening mere meters from where he was. 'So that's why she's supporting Ron. They're dating!' Everything about Hermione's behavior finally made sense. The two of them probably got together over the summer and Hermione most likely doesn't want to ruin it by arguing with Ron. 'That's why she's letting him take the lead on everything! Oh, 'Mione. I would feel bad for you and try to help, if it wasn't for the fact that you thought I was an idiot,' thought Harry mournfully.

After some time, Harry removed the silencing charm to see if it was safe to leave. Relieved that the pair had apparently left, Harry packed up all his books and returned to Gryffindor's common room. Seeing Dean and Seamus, Harry walked over towards them.

"Hey Dean. Seamus. How were your guys' summers?"

"Alright, I suppose," replied Dean, "Better than Seamus' anyways." Harry quirked his eyebrow at Seamus after this comment.

"I almost didn't come back," he whispered. "My mum didn't want me to, you see."

"Why not?"

"Well, let's see. Because of you!" His voice quickly rising in volume. "It's because of all your stupid, crazy lies that You-Know-Who is back!"

Before this past August, Harry's temper may have gotten out of control and he probably would've shouted back at him. But, although Harry was still angry at the Ministry for printing their lies, he realized that the general wizarding populace, only had the Daily Prophet for their news source. Sure, there were other newspapers and magazines out there, but none as prominent at the Daily Prophet. Over the summer, Harry was able to properly angle his anger towards those that deserved it. Fudge and his cronies who were purposefully ignoring the signs that Voldemort was back, not the innocent public who placed their trust in those who were supposed to protect them.

"Seamus, I'm not going to begrudge you for what you believe. Am I disappointed? Yes. I'm disappointed that even after 4 years of sharing a dorm with me, you could think so little of me. But I understand why you do. I'm not going to hold it against and I hope we can continue on without letting this get between us," responded Harry. The common room went silent. Everyone was expecting Harry to blow up at anyone who disagreed with him. Ron and Hermione were fuming, they had hoped that after yelling at Seamus, they could swoop in and help Harry out as prefects. But then he had to go all diplomatic and not act out in anger.

Seamus sat there with his mouth hanging open, stunned. "Well, Harry, I can't say I'm your #1 fan, but I'm willing to put this aside so we can live without arguments. Sorry I yelled."

Chuckling, Harry assured Seamus he wasn't upset and continued his tour of the common room before noticing something odd.

"Where are all the first years?"

Silence.

"Guys, why aren't there any first years in here? Where are they?" Harry asked again, this time anger truly was burning in his eyes. He immediately turned to look at all the prefects – Ron, Hermione, Katie Bell, Cormac McLaggen, Alicia Spinnet, and Josh McDonald. "Where are they?" He growled out.

All six flinched at his ferocity. Katie was the one who responded. "We haven't seen them Harry. They never turned up for breakfast or lunch."

"Weren't two of you supposed to take them on a tour of the castle?"

"Ron and Hermione volunteered," Katie meekly answered.

Harry turned on his heel and stalked over to the two fifth-year prefects. "Well."

"They never showed up for the tour. We were going to take them at 11 am sharp," Hermione began, "so you can stop looking at us as if we are the worst people ever."

"Did it ever occur to you, that breakfast ends at 10? Obviously, they would want to eat before walking all over the castle! Why didn't you take them earlier?!" Harry questioned angrily staring down Ron and Hermione, daring them to lie to his face.

"Ah, Harry. Who wants a bunch of midgets eating breakfast with them! Besides, I wanted to sleep in a little bit. I'm sure they're fine. They probably got distracted by a secret passage or something," Ron stated without a care in the world.

"You two are the most self-centered people ever," Harry spit out before storming up the stairs towards his dorm. Quickly rummaging through his trunk, Harry pulled out the Maurader's Map to search for the, most likely, lost first-years. Finding Carly's name relatively quickly since she was with a large group of people, Harry saw that all of Gryffindor's new first-years were in the dungeons. Not knowing how they got there, but also not really caring, Harry rushed out of the tower to try and find the first-years before any Slytherins did.

He raced through the halls using any and all secret passages and shortcuts he could find to quickly get to the first-years. 10 minutes later, Harry found the first-years backed into a corner by none other than Draco Malfoy and his minions.

"Oi! Malfoy! Leave the kids alone," Harry yelled as he quickly raced towards the group, "They're only first-years!"

"Well, if it isn't ol' Scarhead to the rescue. Why should I? They are, after all, in snake territory," preened the blonde.

"Malfoy, it's their first day in the castle. They're lost. Would you want this to happen to Slytherin's new first-years? I don't think so. Please? Just let them go."

Surprised that Potter had actually said please, Malfoy agreed. "But, if they ever come down here again besides for Potions or detention, I won't hold back," he sneered. Malfoy turned and stalked away with his goons following him.

With a final glance towards the fifth-year Slytherins, Harry turned towards the frightened Gryffs. "Are you guys alright?" Satisfied by the nods he received from all 15 first-years, Harry sighed in relief. "Have you guys eaten at all today?" Seeing them all shake their heads, Harry motioned for them to follow him. "Well, I guess I can start your tour then. First things first, the kitchens!"

Harry led the, now, excited bunch of first-years to the kitchens and showed them which pear to tickle to gain entry. "Now, now that you know where this is and how to get here," Harry paused to sternly look at the group, "I fully expect you lot to take full advantage of it, but that doesn't mean you can skip meals, alright?"

"Yes, Harry!" Chorused the group. Satisfied, Harry opened the doors and began to usher them inside before being tackled by a 3-foot missile.

"Hello Dobby! How are you doing? Do you think you could get some snacks? They missed both breakfast and lunch. I know dinner is only a few hours away, but they haven't eaten all day," Harry asked his favorite house elf.

"Dobby is doing fine Harry Potter, sir! Dobby is excited to sees Harry Potter and his Firsties! Dobby and the other elves bes gettin' the foods soon Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby then whizzed off to inform the other elves of Harry's request.

"Now guys, I expect if you ever come down here, that you will respect the elves. They are very hardworking and accommodating, but that doesn't mean you can push them around, alright?" Seeing them all nod yet again, Harry allowed the new lions to eat their snack that the house elves were providing. Harry found Dobby and inquired after Winky.

"Winky is not doin' so well, Harry Potter, sir. Shes hasn'ts bonded with Hogywarts, sir. Hers magics is growin' weaker without a familys. Winky needs a familys, other'ise shes might be gone. All house elves do."

Processing this new information, Harry was startled. He didn't realize that without a family a house elf could die. "Dobby, where is Winky? Let me talk to her." Following Dobby into a back room, Harry noticed the strong scent of butterbeer. He saw Winky lying on the bed looking weak and pale. "Hi, Winky. How are you feeling?"

"Winky is a bad elf. Winky doesn't deserves to lives no more."

"Winky…would you like to be bonded to a new family?"

At this, Winky turned her head towards Harry with hope shining bright in her eyes. "Oh, yes sir! Winky would loves that!"

"Well, Winky, would you like to bond with me?" Dobby's face deflated immediately hearing that, however, Harry's entire focus was on the sick elf. "I don't need a whole lot done while I'm here at school. But according to Snoutclaw, I have numerous manors and properties that probably haven't been cleaned since my parents died. Would you like to help me?"

Winky nodded as enthusiastically as she could under the circumstances. Harry then grasped her hand and pushed his magic towards her. Immediately, Winky started to look healthier and stronger. "Oh, thanks you, Master Harry Potter! Winky thanks you!"

"Just Harry, Winky," chuckled the young wizard. "Now, first things first, I want you to lay off the butterbeer okay?" Seeing her nod, Harry continued, "Alright then. Can you go talk to Snoutclaw and ask him which Potter property would be the best for me to stay in next summer and then work on cleaning it? However, I want you to take your time and work no longer than 4 hours straight. I want at least 4 hours in between each shift for you to rest, eat, and sleep. Okay?"

"Yes, sirs, Master Harry!" With a pop, Winky disappeared. Harry then turned towards Dobby and noticed his sad face for the first time.

"What is it Dobby?"

"Dobby was hopin' he could be The Great Harry Potter's elf, sir. But now you have Winky and don't needs Dobby." Tears fell from Dobby's globe-like eyes.

"Well, Dobby. Cleaning an entire manner by oneself is a large job. I bet Winky would appreciate some help." Dobby's face began to grow brighter and happier. "Would you like to bond with me Dobby?"

Dobby flung himself at Harry, wrapping himself around his legs. "Oh, yes, Harry Potter! Yes, Dobby would likes that a lot!" Harry then proceeded to bond with Dobby and sent him on his way with the same orders as Winky. Chuckling at the recent events, Harry went to go check on the first-years. Seeing that they were all finished eating, Harry motioned them to thank the house elves so they could continue their tour.

Immediately after leaving the kitchen, Harry felt a weight jump onto his back. "Carry me, Harry!" Came an excited giggle from an eleven-year old girl. Suppressing both a sigh and a grin, Harry diligently carried Carly piggy-back style while showing off the castle he viewed as home.

Harry made sure to show them a few of the shortcuts that would be beneficial to get to classes on time, however, he conveniently forgot to show all of them so they could discover them on their own. Along with the shortcuts, Harry took them to each of the classrooms, excluding the DADA room as he _really_ didn't want to run into Umbridge right now.

They were about to pass McGonagall's office when the first-years suddenly stopped. Harry continued to walk ignoring the whispers from his charges. As he was about to turn around to get them to hurry up, he heard a shouted "CHARGE!" from behind him. Turning with a resigned sigh, Harry saw all fifteen first-years sprinting at him. Moments later, they all dog piled on top of Harry crushing him.

The weight of all the first-years on him, plus the laughter induced by their prank, left him breathless. "What in the world is going on here?!" Came a stern Scottish voice causing all giggles to halt.

"Evening, Professor McGonagall. I was just taking these miscreants out for a tour of Hogwarts castle before dinner," Harry's muffled voice explained. "Apparently they thought it would be amusing to tackle me in front of our Head of House's office. Not the smartest thing to do, but very Gryffindor, I'm so proud."

With that comment, the first-years' giggling resumed despite McGonagall's stern face. "Well if you all could get off Mr. Potter and stop this nonsense, we could all go down to the Great Hall for some dinner."

"Yeah, first one to the Great Hall can ask me any question and I promise to answer truthfully!" With that, all the first-years scrambled off him and started running. "Oh! And no running!" Harry chuckled as every single one of them groaned.

Harry and Professor McGonagall watched as the first-years rounded the corner and looked at each other. Grinning, Harry led the professor to a tapestry. "Wanna see who gets there first, Professor?" He cheekily asked.

"Do I even want to know how you knew this passage was here?" McGonagall sighed.

"Nope!" Came Harry's cheerful response as he pushed the tapestry to the side to allow McGonagall to enter. On their quick walk to the Great Hall, McGonagall informed Harry that both Babbling and Vector agreed to allow Harry to attempt to test into either the fourth or fifth-year class. If Harry was unable to test into either, they would allow him to join the third-years and take his OWL his seventh-year. Harry thanked his professor for her help while McGonagall wondered why Harry was the one taking the first-years on the tour and not one of the prefects.

'Ah,' she sighed, 'if only Albus accepted Harry as prefect. I really don't know why he didn't.' She continued to ponder this for the rest of their walk. Shortly, the two arrived at the Great Hall and waited for the first first-year to show up. About 10 minutes later they had their answer.

"Harry! Was I first?"

"Yes, Euan. You were," Harry assured the younger boy, amused with his enthusiasm. Inwardly, Euan Abercrombie was even more ecstatic than he was visibly showing. He had grown up in the Wizarding World and knew all about the pureblood traditions, even though he was a half-blood. Therefore, there was one specific thing about Harry's past that confused him. He was excited to get the answer to his question.

The other first-years soon arrived and quickly gathered around Harry, Euan, and Professor McGonagall, who had stayed as she was curious what Euan would ask. Pausing to bring more suspense to the situation Euan finally asked his question. "Harry, I know in the Wizarding World every child is given two godparents who are to take the child in if anything happens to the parents. A godfather and a godmother. I understand why your godfather didn't take you in, but what about your godmother? She should have taken you in as she took an oath to do so."

Harry's eyes widened and he was shocked speechless. Everyone was thinking this was because he didn't know he had a godmother, but he was actually shocked that _this_ was the question asked. Out of everything, Euan had to ask this. And in front of McGonagall too! 'Well, shit,' thought Harry.

"Umm…well Euan, that situation is a little complicated. I do have a godmother, but due to circumstances, she was unable to take me in." Harry tried to explain without giving too much away. "I'm sorry, but that is as much as I can tell you at this moment."

Despite his lack of satisfaction at Harry's answer, Euan let it go and started to eat his dinner. McGonagall looked at Harry in confusion before taking her leave to eat her dinner. Harry left the first-years to eat dinner with Neville and Luna, forgetting about the sadness that had enveloped within him when Euan asked his question. Harry wanted nothing more than to tell McGonagall she was his godmother, but for her safety Harry had to refrain from revealing how much of Umbridge's plot he was aware of.

Harry was rather withdrawn during this meal thinking about Umbridge and how to outmaneuver her so he could finally have the family he wanted. He tried to contribute to the conversation with Luna and Neville, but both could tell something was wrong. The two friends exchanged a worried glance before Neville asked, "Harry, are you alright?"

Sighing Harry responded, "Not really Nev, but I will be." He finished his meal and quickly exited the Great Hall before either of them could ask any more questions. Harry immediately went to his dorm and prepared to sleep. His day had just been too long and tiring, he was not in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment. He quickly got into bed and went to sleep to prepare for his busy day again tomorrow.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling quite refreshed after yesterday's long day. He immediately began his workout and training. By lunchtime, Harry was showered and ready for the rest of the day. Harry had a pleasant lunch with Luna and Neville who both decided to not talk about last evening until Harry wanted to. After his lunch, Harry hurried to McGonagall's office to take his entry exams for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.

"Now, Mr. Potter. Both Professors Babbling and Vector made one exam with a combination from topics of third and fourth-years curriculum. They will calculate a score for both years as well as an overall score. Are you ready?"

Harry nodded and started the Ancient Runes exam. He quickly breezed through the third-year curriculum and took a little more time on fourth-year as this was newer material for him. Nevertheless, he easily made it through that portion as well. After a 10-minute break, McGonagall placed the Arithmancy exam in front of him and he started this new topic. Arithmancy did not come to Harry as easily as Runes, but he still made short work of the third-year material. Fourth-year, however, was more of a struggle. He was unable to complete the entire exam before time was up, yet he was confident in what he had finished so he wasn't worried.

Harry thanked Professor McGonagall once again for her assistance in the matter and asked her to pass his thanks to Professors Babbling and Vector for the opportunity. Realizing it was time for dinner, Harry rushed to the Great Hall and joined his friends for the meal. His previous troubles with Umbridge and McGonagall were put on a back burner as there was nothing he could do presently to help his situation. Because of this he was able to enjoy dinner with his friends and learned more about the two. Luna and Neville were quickly becoming his best friends. Sure, all three were different, but it was their differences that actually made them closer. Each was interested in the other two's interests and was eager to learn about them. For example, Harry was rubbish at Herbology, but listening to Neville speak about the different plants at his greenhouses at home with such passion intrigued Harry and he couldn't wait to hear more about it.

While Harry was laughing away with Neville and Luna, he quickly checked on the first-years. 'Thank goodness they made it to dinner,' he thought, 'hopefully they are getting to know the castle after yesterday.' He dragged Neville and Luna with him to talk to the firsties and asked if they were ready for classes tomorrow.

"I can't wait!" Exclaimed Carly as she cuddled her way into Harry's side as she already viewed him as the older brother she always wished she had. "I'm so excited to learn all about magic!" Similar views were expressed by the rest of the younger students.

"Remember, if any of you have any questions, I'll be around, okay?" Harry reminded them.

"I think, Potter, you meant to say ask your prefects, as we are the ones with the authority here," sneered Ron as he and Hermione passed the group.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just trying to relieve some of your burden so you two could have more time to snog," came Harry's sarcastic reply. "Been to the library yet, Hermione? I bet it's a good time to start on some private projects."

Hermione's face turned completely red in embarrassment. Harry just smirked at her discomfort while his implication seemed to just go completely over Ron's head. Hermione quickly led her newly announced boyfriend from the hall. Laughing at their discomfort, Harry returned his attention to the first-years. He simply enjoyed spending time with the younger students for some reason. He never noticed the twin pairs of eyes staring at him questioningly.

* * *

 **A/N: Please read and review!**

 **-HP4Ever21**


	4. Chapter 4

**HedgeWizard: I have plans for that as that bothers me too. You'll probably have to wait a few chapters though.**

 **The Wandmaker: I'm hoping this chapter helps explain my view on Sirius. In OoTP he did ignore Harry for most of the summer until he was attacked by dementors and brought to Grimmauld Place. Also, I'm not trying to make Minerva helpless, just a little more approachable. Trust me, Minerva is absolutely one of my favorite characters. I'm going to do her justice, at least I hope so.**

 **daithti4377: I honestly spent a few days trying to figure out a way that this plot would work with Bagnold with Minster at the time of the Potters' death and I couldn't come up with anything plausible. Unfortunately, I'm just going to have to use a cop out and say it's AU.**

 **HeartsGlow: That will probably be explained later in the story.**

 **Everyone else: Thank you so much for the reviews. I love reading all of them and I'll try to answer any questions here or by PM if that's how you contact me.**

 **Disclaimer: Still nothing.**

* * *

For the first time since his birthday, Harry Potter slept in. He decided the previous night that since schedules were being handed out today, he was going to allow himself to sleep in a little and eat breakfast with the rest of the school. He woke up at 8:00 am and quickly showered and dressed before heading to the Great Hall with Neville. Once the majority of Gryffindor was in the hall McGonagall began to hand out the schedules.

When she reached Harry and Neville, she smirked slightly and gave the two their schedules. "Here you are Longbottom, Potter. Potter be sure to thoroughly examine your schedule please."

Curious, Harry studied his schedule:

 _Schedule for Harry James Potter_

 _Monday:_

 _8:00am – 9:50am: History of Magic – Gryffindor & Hufflepuff_

 _10:00am – 11:50am: Potions – Gryffindor & Slytherin_

 _11:50am – 12:50pm: Lunch_

 _1:00pm – 1:50pm: Free Period_

 _2:00pm – 3:50pm: DADA – Gryffindor & Slytherin_

 _4:00pm – 6:00pm: Ancient Runes – Indep. Tutoring (Fifth-Year & Above)_

 _6:00pm – 7:30pm: Dinner_

 _Tuesday:_

 _8:00am – 9:50am: Transfiguration – Gryffindor & Hufflepuff_

 _10:00am – 11:50am: Charms – Gryffindor & Ravenclaw_

 _11:50am – 12:50pm: Lunch_

 _1:00pm – 1:50pm: Care of Magical Creatures – Gryffindor & Slytherin_

 _2:00pm – 3:50pm: Herbology – Gryffindor & Hufflepuff_

 _6:00pm – 7:30pm: Dinner_

 _7:40pm – 9:30pm: Indep. Transfiguration Tutoring_

 _Wednesday:_

 _8:00am – 9:50am: Herbology – Gryffindor & Hufflepuff_

 _10:00am – 11:50am: History of Magic – Gryffindor & Hufflepuff_

 _11:50am – 12:50pm: Lunch_

 _1:00pm – 1:50pm: Free Period_

 _2:00pm – 3:50pm: Transfiguration – Gryffindor & Hufflepuff_

 _6:00pm – 7:30pm: Dinner_

 _7:40pm – 9:30pm: Indep. Charms Tutoring_

 _10:00pm – 12:00am: Astronomy – Gryffindor & Ravenclaw_

 _Thursday:_

 _8:00am – 9:50am: Charms – Gryffindor & Ravenclaw_

 _10:00am – 11:50am: Care of Magical Creatures – Gryffindor & Slytherin_

 _11:50am – 12:50pm: Lunch_

 _1:00pm – 1:50pm: Herbology – Gryffindor & Hufflepuff_

 _2:00pm – 3:50pm: Free Period_

 _4:00pm – 6:00pm: Arithmancy – Indep. Tutoring (Fourth-Year & Above)_

 _6:00pm – 7:30pm: Dinner_

 _Friday:_

 _8:00am – 9:50am: Charms – Gryffindor & Ravenclaw_

 _10:00am – 11:50am: Potions – Gryffindor & Slytherin_

 _11:50am – 12:50pm: Lunch_

 _1:00pm – 1:50pm: Transfiguration – Gryffindor & Hufflepuff_

 _2:00pm – 3:50pm: DADA – Gryffindor & Slytherin_

 _6:00pm – 7:30pm: Dinner_

"Wha-, Professor? Why am I taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy independently?" Harry stammered out. Although, he noticed in relief that his extra sessions with McGonagall and Flitwick were scheduled so he wouldn't be able to miss them due to detentions.

"It seems, Mr. Potter, that Professor Babbling sees you as a Runes prodigy. She feels that leaving you in class, although you are caught up to the curriculum, would be wasting your potential. She's predicting that it will take you about a month of study for you to master Ancient Runes to an O OWL level. Professor Vector, on the other hand, while not thinking you are a prodigy at Arithmancy, she does think you are more advanced than the current fourth-years, but not quite to fifth-year standard. She also thinks, however, that with independent study and a Master's guidance, you would be able to take the Arithmancy OWL and succeed by Christmas," McGonagall explained with a slight smile on her lips. "You truly impressed both professors as well as myself with your scores, Mr. Potter."

Spluttering in disbelief, Harry stared at his Head of House with his mouth wide open, unable to say anything. Neville had to drag him to History of Magic, so they wouldn't be late.

Professor Binns' teaching style hadn't changed at all over the summer. Most students still slept through his lecture without him caring, Hermione was still the only one who took notes, and Harry played hangman as usual just with Neville instead of Ron. Harry also taught the two Hufflepuffs he and Neville were sharing the table with, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. Susan was a short, curvy, red-head with an excitable and caring personality. Her best friend since childhood, Hannah, was taller, blonde, and just as curvy. Her outgoing nature coaxed Neville's personality out beyond his usual shyness. The four managed to get through the period in good moods due to the game and the beginning of new friendships.

Harry's good mood quickly faded, however, when the Gryffindors trudged towards the dungeons for Double Potions. He knew Snape would antagonize him over the distance growing between himself and Ron and Hermione. Noticing Harry's falling mood, Neville tried to perk Harry up, but due to his own hatred of Snape and Potions, it wasn't that effective. Upon reaching the dungeons, the Gryffindors were forced to wait outside the locked door with the Slytherins as they waited for Snape.

"What I don't get, is why the lab is locked? I mean Snape had to have a class right before this, so where does he go in the 10 minutes between periods?" Harry pondered out loud.

"Well, _Potter_ ," sneered Malfoy, "it's not like a Slytherin to reveal what they do in their free time."

Rolling his eyes, Harry responded, "I know that Malfoy, but 10 minutes between classes isn't really a lot of free time. It's also just more of a hassle to leave and return than just staying in the classroom, but you _are_ right. It's none of my business what the Professor does. I was only expressing my curiosity."

"Is that correct Potter?" came a drawling voice behind Harry, "Did it ever cross you mind I don't want any dunderheads to be unsupervised in my lab? 10 points from Gryffindor for arrogance." Snape then turned and swept through the now open door. "Everybody in, now! There is much to do with very little time!"

Harry and Neville quickly found a table in the back of the classroom. Ignoring the Slytherins' gasps of surprise at the separation of the Golden Trio, Harry quickly pulled out his textbook, cauldron, and supplies in preparation for the potion Snape was sure to assign them. Thanks to his month of intense studying over the summer, Harry was more confident in his techniques in preparing his ingredients and Potions skills overall even though he was unable to do most of the practical work for safety reasons. He would not let Snape or any other Slytherins intimidate him into ruining his potion.

"Before you begin brewing," sneered Snape, "I remind you that this year is the most important year of your education to date. Your OWL examinations at the end of the year will determine the rest of your time at this school and beyond. I _only_ except the best of the best in my NEWT class. Nothing lower than an Outstanding will find you continuing with me. Regardless, I expect _all_ of you dunderheads to manage an Acceptable. If not, I will be severely irritated in your failure to retain anything you were taught."

Everyone gulped in terror at the thought of upsetting the disagreeable professor.

"Many of you will not be continuing this course, however upsetting our separation may be," Snape continued, glaring at Harry.

Harry only stared back in defiance, smirking at the thought of Snape's displeasure if he managed to get an O on his OWL.

"Before that day, however," he whispered, "I have another year of teaching to you brats. Today's brew will consist of an OWL level potion, the Draught of Peace, individually. Beware, one screw up and the drinker could find themselves in a potentially irreversible sleep. The instructions can be found on the board or in your books. You have until the end of the period. You may begin."

Realizing the difficulty of this potion, Harry began to read the instructions in his textbook, underlining the crucial information such as when to add certain ingredients or how many times he needed to stir the potion. Everything in this potion had to be added exactly at the right time or the potion would either explode or exactly as Snape stated.

Thanks to Harry's summer studying and the removal of the mind block, Harry was now aware of the differences between dicing and cutting into cubes as well as cutting from slicing. The minute differences between colors were also explained in his summer reading giving Harry more confidence in the execution of his potion.

Harry was just adding the hellebore to his potion after allowing it to simmer when a flash from his peripheral vision caught his attention. He reached out and snatched a newt's eye before it could fall into his cauldron. Had the eye gotten into his potion at this time the Draught would have reacted poorly and exploded all over. Glaring in the direction of the assailant, Harry continued with is potion until a silvery vapor was emitted. Thankfully, the vapor meant that Harry had completed his first perfect potion in his career!

To his left, Neville was not faring as well. His cauldron was bubbling and was a greenish-brown mixture. It honestly reminded Harry of the Polyjuice Potion Hermione brewed in second year. Realizing his friend was past the point of salvaging the assignment, Harry whispered, "Nev, you might want to stop. Adding anything else could be unsafe. I don't think you'll be able to fix this."

Sighing, Neville agreed and began to clean up his work area. Meanwhile Harry poured his potion into several phials for Snape to grade later.

"At this point," Snape barked from the front of the room, "your potion should be emitting a silvery vapor. Anything else indicates the potion is either incomplete or completely wrong."

He sneered in Harry's direction, but was unable to comment as Harry's potion _was_ perfect. Harry quickly turned his phials to Snape and quickly cleaned up his workspace, so he could leave before Snape could find something wrong.

"Longbottom!"

Too late.

"What do you call this catastrophe?" Snape growled

"Umm… _not_ a Draught of Peace?" Whimpered Neville.

"I call this a complete waste of potions ingredients! Potter, why did you let Longbottom waste materials. 15 points from Gryffindor for using another's failure to feel good about yourself!" Snape swept away after that to check on the Slytherins' potions.

Harry felt his temper rising at the ridiculousness of Snape's punishment. Sure, he was sitting next to Neville, but this potion was too intricate to take the time to help someone when he barely had time to add everything correctly. Grumbling at the unfairness, Harry finished packing up before exiting the classroom to head to lunch with Neville.

"Harry, I'm so-"

"Don't be Nev. He would have found something to punish me about anyways," interrupted Harry, "I'm sorry I didn't help you with the potion."

"Harry," chuckled Neville, "Even I could see this was the most intricate potion we've brewed yet. There's no way you could have helped me without screwing up your own."

They continued to discuss the ridiculousness of their professor and their expectations for the rest of the year for Potions on their way to the Great Hall. They entered the hall and began to head towards Gryffindor table before hearing, "Harry! Neville! Over here!"

Turning, Harry saw Susan and Hannah waving Neville and him over to their table. Shrugging, Harry glanced at Neville who seemed slightly conflicted.

Guessing at what was ailing Neville, Harry stated, "I'm sure they'll let Luna sit there too if we ask."

Nodding, Neville silently led the way towards the two Hufflepuff girls. Upon reaching them, Neville immediately asked, "Hey, would it be okay if Luna joined us? I don't want to make her eat lunch on her own."

Being the kind Hufflepuffs they were, Susan and Hannah immediately agreed, and Neville quickly left to bring Luna over. Harry sat next to Susan, while Neville and Luna took seats across from the other three. Hannah, Luna, and Neville immediately began discussing herbology and the effects some plants have on magical creatures. Turns out Hannah was just as obsessed with herbology as Neville.

Susan sighed as she realized she would be having _another_ conversation about plants. Noticing Susan's sigh, Harry turned to her and asked her what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just bored from listening to facts about plants. Don't get me wrong, I love Hannah. She's been my best friend since I was 2, but so many of our conversations revolve around plants."

Hannah turned towards Susan and rolled her eyes, "We talk about so many other things besides plants. I mean just the other day we were talking about your…"

"STOP! Fine, we don't just talk about plants, but you have to admit you talk about it a lot."

"Well yeah! My whole family is made up of herbologists. It's what I'm expected to do too after Hogwarts," Hannah remarked. "But it's not like you have to participate in this conversation. Talk to Harry," she commented under her breath.

Blushing, Susan glared at Hannah before turning away from her and faced Harry instead with a glare still on her face. Harry threw his hands up in the air his eyes widening, "I didn't do anything!"

Susan sighed before she smiled, "I know. I'm not mad at you. I'm not even that mad at Hannah. Well kinda. Anyway, please let's discuss something that isn't plants or herbology in general!"

Chuckling nervously, Harry quickly asked Susan how her summer went.

"Well, I tried to visit my aunt as much as I could. She's usually very busy at the Ministry and I can only see her every few days. Don't get me wrong. I absolutely love my parents, but I've just always been able to talk to Aunt Amelia about things I'm too nervous to talk to mom and dad about. I enjoy going to her house and relaxing at her pool or just spending time with her. I'm really nervous for her because I believe you that You-Know-Who is back and she's going to a part of the front lines and one of his major targets. Besides that, I really just hung out with Hannah and my little sister Ellie. She'll be at Hogwarts next year. What about your summer?"

Harry described his summer, leaving out most of his Gringotts adventure. He discussed how he was upset with his 'uncle' (really Sirius, but he can't say godfather as everyone knows) for ignoring him this summer. Harry really wasn't angry with Sirius like he was with Ron and Hermione, he's just disappointed that Marauder extraordinaire didn't make more of an effort to reach out to him. He glanced over the guilt he felt over Cedric's and his parents' death through most of July. Part of him just needed to get that out to someone. He discussed in more detail his training regimen he started after he realized how stupid he was being by putting all the blame on himself. Overall, Harry felt much better after talking with Susan. She was very easy to talk to about things he usually keeps bottled up.

Through most of his confession, Harry kept his focus on eating and his eyes away from Susan's face. Once he finished, he glanced over to gauge her reaction. Tears sparkled in her eyes as he completed his story. Susan threw her arms around Harry and gave him the most comforting hug he ever had. It was nothing like Mrs. Weasley's smothering bear hugs or Hermione's clingy ones. Harry may have only known Susan more than just a classmate for less than a day, but he was already completely comfortable in her presence.

"Oh, Harry," she sobbed, "I never knew how much you have gone through! I promise I'll be here for you should you ever need anyone to talk to about any of this. No one should have to go through what you did alone."

Harry spent the rest of the lunch period comforting Susan and trying to assure that he was okay now. Hannah looked over at some point during Susan's break down and shot Harry a questioning look. Harry motioned for her to leave it alone, that Susan would be fine soon. Hesitantly, Hannah left for her next class leaving Susan with Harry.

Harry stood up with Susan still clinging to him. Everyone else had left the Great Hall heading towards their classes or whatever they had. Susan eventually wiped her eyes, chuckled at her silliness, and apologized to Harry for losing it.

"Don't apologize, Susan. That's the first time anyone had ever cried in sympathy for me or given me a hug in comfort without smothering me. It was actually kind of nice. It made me feel cared for. C'mon. I'll lead you to your next class. I have a free period, so I'm not in any rush."

Smiling shyly, Susan agreed. 'Why am I acting so shy around him,' she thought to herself. 'I'm never this shy. What is wrong with me.' The pair walked in companionable silence towards the Ancient Runes classroom. "Thanks for walking with me, Harry," Susan began, "and thank you for confiding with me. Even if only a little." She hugged him quickly before scurrying in, just making it to her desk before the bell rang.

Harry smiled slightly and headed to the Quidditch pitch to spend his free period flying. He hoped that spending some time with the air rushing around him would relax him enough to be able to handle being in class with the woman who literally screwed up his already fucked up life.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that this chapter is shorter than any of the others, but I was struggling to write this chapter due to the craziness of my classes this past week. I hope this chapter was enough of an introduction to Susan's character. I'm going to try and start off with a hopefully realistic friendship before anything escalates. Please read and review, I'll try to update sooner and with a longer chapter. I just felt like this was a good stopping point since shit will go DOWN in Umbridge's class. Thanks for the feedback in the earlier chapters!**

 **-HP4Ever21**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is all JKR's.**

* * *

Harry was sprinting through the corridors of Hogwarts. He had decided to fly during his 50 minutes of free time. Sounds like fun, right? Well, it was, at least up until he realized he only had 10 minutes to make if from the Quidditch pitch to the Defense classroom. Harry used as many shortcuts as possible to get to the class in time. Thankfully, it took Harry 8 minutes to get to Umbridge's class.

He rushed into the classroom, panting as he searched for a seat. Neville was surrounded by Granger and Weasley with a disgusted expression on his face. Neville glanced at Harry silently begging him to save him, but Harry just shrugged and gave him an apologetic look. Seeing an open seat next to Dean, Harry quickly went to sit down before the bell rang.

Shortly afterwards, the bell rung and the Toad Queen herself entered the classroom from her office door. She slowly made her way to the front of the room.

"Hem, hem," she coughed, "Good afternoon, class!"

A few students grumbled a returning, "Good afternoon."

"Now, class that just won't do. When I greet you, I expect the entire class to respond with a 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' Now, let's try this again. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," the class responded half-heartedly.

"Hmph, that's _slightly_ better, I suppose," simpered the Ministry Official, "Now, we will be taking notes today class, so wands away and parchment out!"

The entire class grumpily stowed their wands in their bags and pulled out parchment and quills. They were all preparing for a boring lecture about Defensive principles, when Umbridge pulled her wand out and directed the chalk to write upon the board:

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts:_

 _A Return to Basic Principles._

 _Course Aims:_

 _Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

 _Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

 _Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._ _1_

"These three course aims will be very important to your future success in your Defense OWL. I expect all of you to study hard and memorize Defensive theory. Your textbook, _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard, will be your most important text out of your five years of schooling. My course has been approved by the Ministry and by extension, the Minister himself! Now, open your textbooks to Chapter 1, and read and take notes on the material," lectured Umbridge with a nauseating sweet smile.

Harry re-read the course aims and frowned. Based on those three things and Umbridge mini-monologue, she was essentially saying the class would not be performing any practical Defensive magic. Harry knew he shouldn't anger the 'professor,' but really! No practical course work during the OWL year! How in the world would anyone be able to successfully cast any of the spells on the practical portion of the exam!

In addition, Harry had skimmed this disastrous excuse for a textbook and Slinkhard was an idiot. His explanation on the usage of the _Expelliarmus_ charm was entirely incorrect. Slinkhard said _Expelliarmus_ is one of the most useless charms to perfect for a dueling setting. What!? That charm only just disarmed your freaking opponent! Sure, there are other options that are more harmful, but it is a wonderful starting spell and is capable of saving lives, he ought to know!

Harry sat there staring at his unopened textbook for several minutes before clearing his throat and raising his hand to gain the Umbit – no _Umbridge's_ attention.

Toady McToadster, sat her desk purposely ignoring her student for several minutes before the entire class's attention, even the Slytherins, were on Harry instead of their textbooks.

Pursing her lips, which only made her look more toad-like shockingly, Umbridge called on

Harry to speak.

"I apologize for interrupting, Professor," Harry began politely, "but I have a question on the course aims."

"And what, pray tell, Mr…"

"Potter, ma'am," Harry provided barely repressing the urge to roll his eyes.

"Mr. Potter, could be so confusing about the course aims? They are very clear with their intent," she grinned slightly.

"But they say nothing of the practical side of this class. When will we be practicing the spells we will be required to perform on the OWL?" Harry asked.

"My dear," began Umbridge condescendingly, "there is no need to _practice_ Defensive spells before the examination. As long as you study the theory hard enough, you should be able to successfully perform the enchantments. After all, this is a classroom, not a Quidditch field."

"We won't be using magic?" blurted out Weasley, "Then what's the purpose of school?"

"Why should I have 20 some students cast dangerous spells that could wind up injuring you. What kind of professor would I be if I allowed that?" cried Umbridge. "It is entirely out of Ministry guidelines for students to perform such spells!"

"But if we don't practice spells beforehand, how will we be able to perform them properly in the exam? Studying theory isn't enough! We need to practice the incantations and wand movements to get the spells down," exclaimed Parvati Patil.

"Students will raise hands in my classroom before speaking!" shrilled Umbridge. "I understand most of your previous instructors in this class have encouraged practical spell work, but I guarantee you they did this without Ministry consent! Four years of topsy-turvy teachings have led to an unbalanced Defensive education! Only Professor Quirrell used a semi-decent lesson plan for students."

'Yeah,' thought Harry, 'sure he used a _semi-decent_ lesson plan. Too bad he had a Voldemort parasite growing on the back of his head!'

Parvati's mouth opened in shock at the disgusting dribble protruding from Umbridge's mouth. "Professor Lupin was the best Defense teacher we've had! He explained all theory through useful practical demonstrations! I've never learned more under any instructor in any class," she declared.

"Mr. Lupin introduced young children to dangerous creatures unnecessarily! He put all of your lives at risk!"

At this, Harry snorted quite loudly.

"Something to add, Mr. Potter," Umbridge sneered, narrowing her eyes at Harry.

"Well, since you asked Professor," smiled Harry, "Professor Lupin _was_ the best Defense teacher we had. He made sure we would be prepared should we ever face these creatures outside a classroom environment. Why, his lessons on how to defend yourself from a Grindylow was absolutely crucial to my success in the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament last year. He made sure he was always with us when facing any creature."

Harry's smile grew larger as Umbridge's face turned a deep red in anger. 'Huh, with that shade of red, she eerily reminds of Uncle Vernon,' thought Harry, 'stubby neck and all.'

"That was an extraordinary occurrence Mr. Potter. Besides, I'm sure that even if you had only studied the theory on how to defend yourself from such creatures, the end result would be the same. The likelihood of any of you requiring the usage of any spells taught in this class outside of the examination is very slim. After all, who would want to harm children?" trilled Umbridge as she looked at Harry, as if daring him to contradict her.

Oh, Harry would contradict her, just probably not in the ways she would expect. "So, Professor, you're saying that outside of the practical portion of the OWLs, we will have no use for Defensive spells. Which is 60% of the total OWL grade by the way. What about the students who plan on becoming Aurors after graduation. Will they have no need of these spells? What about those who want to become Curse Breakers? I'm sure they need to utilize Defensive spells when breaking wards and tombs. And besides, we will not remain children forever. Eventually we will reach the age where criminals won't care that we were once children. What then? Are we just supposed to ask them to not attack us? 'Oh, please don't attack me! I was told no one would want to harm me!"

Harry could see his classmates, even Weasley, Granger, and the Slytherins (albeit reluctantly) agreeing with what he said. Umbridge notice the solidarity as well, her anger rising when even the Slytherins agreed with the upstart.

"You will have plenty of time to perfect these spells before needing them in any career field. Right now, you _are_ children and no sane person would harm a child," spluttered Umbridge.

"Umm," Harry interrupted, ignoring Umbridge's death glare, "I was attacked at the tender age of one. Granted the psychopath was hardly sane, but still. I'm sure a Voldemort-like character wouldn't hesitate to attack anyone, even a child."

Umbridge got a look in her eye that looked as if the cat caught the canary. "Why, Mr. Potter! What on earth are you suggesting? Do you truly believe someone would come after you? You're just a boy after all."

Rolling his eyes at her obvious attempts to get him to declare Voldemort's return, Harry silently debated the pros and cons of giving in. If he continued to refrain from discussing Voldemort's return, she was only going to continue goading him into admission, or he could just end it now and deal with the consequences. Oh, what the hell! What's the worse she can do? Detention?

Wanting to finish whatever this craziness was, Harry glanced at Neville who nodded as if agreeing with Harry's thought process as he stood up defiantly. He ignored the looks of glee on Umbridge's, Weasley's, Granger's, and Malfoy's faces (hmm…odd they were all excited about the same thing) as he stared Umbridge down with a steely look.

"As a matter of fact, Professor, I am suggesting someone would come after me. I have been attacked numerous times by crazy wizards every year. The most notable of these crazy wizards would have to be Lord Voldemort himself, although personally I like to call him Moldyshorts, it suits him. And last summer he did in fact resurrect his body in some Dark ritual. He ordered the killing of Cedric Diggory in front of my eyes. When I saw the Ministry accuse ME of killing Cedric, well, all I can is I was highly offended anyone could think I could kill someone I was beginning to view as a close friend. So, yeah I think someone is after me _and_ wants me dead."

Harry continued to glare at her as her lips stretched into a wide grin showing her yellowing teeth (Ew). "Detention for a week, Mr. Potter, for spreading lies about You-Know-Who _and_ the Ministry," she sang happily.

"Too bad I'm not lying," he muttered, "and one day I _will_ be proven right."

"I heard that, Potter," she declared. She waddled over to her desk, barely reaching the top of it she was so short. She quickly wrote something down and she waddled back to Harry. "Take this to your Head of House and tell her I demand to see her immediately. If she doesn't arrive within 20 minutes, you will have detention with me for two weeks! Get on with your reading class!" She quickly dismissed Harry and went back to sit at her desk, her stubby legs failing to reach the floor.

Gulping at the thought of McGonagall's anger for deliberately ignoring her advice, Harry walked out of the classroom with his head held high. While, he was scared of his godmother's anger, he knew Umbridge would have given him detention for _something_ at some point in the class. He was just glad he got it early in the class so he wouldn't have to read that waste of parchment.

Harry made his way to Professor McGonagall's classroom, hoping she had a free period, otherwise she would only be angrier. Sighing as he heard her tell-tale lecture voice describing the beginnings of Transfiguration and the change from a matchstick to a needle, Harry knew McGonagall would be _livid_ with the interruption. The boy who faced the Darkest Wizard in a century and the most vile professor to ever grace Hogwarts' halls unflinchingly, hesitated at the door of his godmother. Steeling his nerves, Harry raised a fist and knocked on the classroom door.

Immediately the sounds within the classroom ceased and Harry fidgeted nervously as he waited for someone to open the door. After what seemed like hours, the door slowly creeped open revealing a young boy with green and silver trimmings on his robe. Harry smiled slightly seeing the first-year Slytherin gasp as he recognized who was at the door.

"Mr. Potter, I hope you have a very good reason for interrupting my class when I know you should be in Defense right now," Professor McGonagall clipped out, her lips thinning in anger.

"Well," Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "the Toad, I mean Professor Umbridge, wants to discuss my behavior earlier in her class with you. She demands you see her immediately, otherwise my detention extends to two weeks instead of one."

McGonagall glared at the impulsive boy in front of her. Harry shrank back as her obvious ire battered him in the face. "And what, pray tell, am I supposed to do with my class of first-years. I can't just leave them unsupervised."

"We'll be fine professor," piped a voice near the front of the room.

"Yeah! We'll be good!" Another agreed.

The stern witch shifted her glare from her misbehaving lion to the first-years in front of her, although it was a tad softer. "Unfortunately, despite your reassurances, I am not allowed to leave you unattended. Mr. Potter!" She barked. "You will stay here and watch the students while I discuss your…behavior…with Professor Umbridge. After which, you and I will have a discussion of our own."

Harry winced slightly at her tone but nodded none the less. He really didn't two weeks of detention with the hag. Professor McGonagall swept out of the room, her anger obvious to all in the classroom. Harry only hoped, part of that anger was directed at Umbridge. If all that Scottish temper was for him, he was so screwed.

Harry walked to the front of the classroom, ignoring the first-years whisperings. Slowly, he turned to face the class. He the class was made up of Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, a decent enough combination, plus they were only first-years. Harry saw that each student already had a matchstick in front of them. Hoping that meant McGonagall already finished her instruction on the theory, Harry asked the class how far she had gotten into the class.

"She was just about to let us attempt to transfigure the matchstick into a needle," a curly-haired Hufflepuff answered.

Nodding his head, Harry indicated they should try the spell. He closely monitored the class as each first-year squeaked out the incantation, _Mutatio argenti_. Harry watched as every single face before him fell in disappointment. Chuckling softly, Harry waited as they each tried it again. The second try wasn't any better. Their disappointment quickly shifted to anger at their repeated failure.

Harry decided to intervene before the class declared mutiny on the matchsticks. "Hold up, everyone," he called out. He quickly gained every student's undivided attention. "Saying the spell isn't enough. Waving your wand in the correct motion isn't enough. With magic, Transfiguration especially, you need to picture the outcome you want. Avoid imagining the matchstick slowly turning into a silver needle, however. Picture the needle in place of the matchstick, then call out the incantation and move your wand in the correct pattern. Try it again."

The more courageous first-years, both Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, slowly closed their eyes in concentration. Their brows furrowed as they each pictured a needle in place of the matchstick on their desk. The rest of the class watched entranced as their classmates began to move their wands. One by one, they chanted " _Mutatio argenti_ " and moved their want in a figure eight. Two Hufflepuffs and one Slytherin ended up with a complete transfiguration, while the remaining ones who tried had a wooden needle or a silver matchstick.

Harry's face broke out into a grin as the students opened their eyes and gasped in surprise. Even those who didn't complete the transfiguration were excited. They got the matchstick to change!

"If I could, I would reward each student who completed the transfiguration 10 points and those with a partial transformation 5 points. However, I'm not a professor, so take a job well done instead," encouraged Harry. "Now, the rest of you try as you have seen some of your peers succeed!"

Harry instructed the three students who had a complete silver needle to try and change it back with _Mutatio lignum_. Hethen walked over to the students who had a partial transfiguration as the rest of the class began to picture the needle.

He told the ones who had a silver matchstick to focus on the shape of the needle as they have the material down pat and the ones who had a wooden needle to focus on the silver metal of the needle. After a few more tries, each of the students he was helping had a silver needle instead of a wooden matchstick. He then instructed them to attempt to change it back as he had the others.

Harry turned his attention to the students still struggling. One Hufflepuff boy seemed to be having more difficulty than the others. Harry sat down next to him as the Hufflepuff tried yet again. He hopefully opened his eyes and sighed in frustration as he still saw the wooden matchstick.

"It might help if you picture the match slowly turning into the needle. That method is occasionally more beneficial for someone. Most people just find it easier to picture what they want and ignore the process. Many Muggleborns find picturing the process easier," Harry advised.

The young first-year looked at him gratefully for the assistance. "How did you know I was Muggleborn?" He asked.

"Oh, I didn't. I just read in a book over the summer that that was the case. I actually used that method until I grew comfortable enough to just picture what I wanted. It's slightly slower, but it works until you grow more confident," smiled Harry.

The Hufflepuff nodded and tried again. This time when he said the incantation, the matchstick slowly morphed into a silver needle. The boy opened his eyes to his classmates cheering his success. His face broke into a giant grin when he saw the needle.

"Thanks Professor!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, Professor! You were brilliant," another first-year claimed. The others nodded eagerly in agreement.

Harry chuckled at the first-years' exuberance. "Guys, firstly, I'm not a professor. I'm a student just like you guys. Please call me Harry. Secondly, I just gave you all a tip. You performed the spell that caused the transfiguration!"

Every single first-year were loudly disagreeing with both statements, declaring he deserved their respect as a professor and he was a genius for suggesting they picture the needle. Harry was trying to calm the class down, when the classroom door was thrown open and McGonagall was standing there, her nostrils flaring in anger.

"QUIET DOWN, NOW!" She yelled. Immediately, everyone became silent. "Mr. Potter," she growled, sounding very much like her Animagus form, "I thought I told you to watch my students. Not let them turn into raving hooligans."

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed, "It's not as bad as it looks! I swear!"

"Oh, really! Because to me it looks like you have absolutely zero control over the first-years. I am truly reconsidering my offer of extra lessons, Mr. Potter."

"Wait! Professor," cried the Hufflepuff boy Harry was helping earlier.

"Yes, Mr. Higby," breathed McGonagall.

"Professor Harry helped every one of us successfully complete the matchstick to needle transfiguration. Some of us can even transfigure it back. I can't, but they can," he said pointing to the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs who were the first to try the transfiguration.

"Yeah!" Everyone else exclaimed, "It's true, watch us!"

Minerva McGonagall watched in disbelief as literally every Hufflepuff and Slytherin first-year successfully transfigured a matchstick into a silver needle.

"Wha-? How?" She spluttered. "How did you all do this?"

Higby responded, "The Professor told us, initially, to picture a silver needle in place of the matchstick. When I continued to struggle even after everyone else succeeded, he told me to imagine the process the matchstick went through as it turned into a needle. He also worked with any of us individually who needed extra help."

"Higby…"

"Tyler!"

"Tyler," Harry corrected, "I told you to call me Harry. I am in no way a professor."

The entire class immediately shouted in disagreement until both Harry and McGonagall gave them all stern looks.

"Woah…that was creepy. They have the same exact expression," a Hufflepuff girl whispered to a Slytherin boy who nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess 5 points to each of you," McGonagall stated, "and Potter, I would award you points, however, the only reason this occurred was because you antagonized a professor."

"Professor, I'm sure she would have eventually awarded me with detention no matter what I did. I just decided to get it over and done with," Harry reasoned, "Umbridge hates my guys."

"We'll continue this in private Mr. Potter. Now, since each of you were successful, I'll dismiss you 30 minutes early, but," she interjected before they could get too excited, "you all have to write a 1 ½ foot essay explaining which method worked best for you and how it will be useful in future transfigurations."

The first-years grumbled as they packed up and left the classroom, but not before thanking 'Professor Harry' once more. Harry rolled his eyes at his apparent new title.

"What is it with the first-years being so cruel to me?" He asked out loud.

McGonagall snorted, but refrained from answering. Instead, she directed Harry into her office to discuss his punishment with Umbridge. Harry cautiously sat in the chair in front of her desk and waited for his godmother to begin.

"First off, Potter, I'm very disappointed you allowed yourself to get yourself into trouble with Umbridge. However, I greatly enjoyed how you took a more logical approach with your arguments. Yes, I spoke with a few of your classmates out of Umbridge's prying ears to get a less biased opinion, Mr. Longbottom and Miss. Patil proved very useful. Besides the point, there wasn't much I could do about your punishment, but I was able to get her to move Tuesday's to before dinner and Wednesday's to Saturday, so you would be able to attend _Remedial_ Transfiguration and Charms those days," she explained. "Please try and refrain from angering her anymore, Professor Umbridge has the ability to make your life very difficult, Potter."

"She already has," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Professor. Just a tickle in my throat," Harry quickly lied.

"Mmhm," she pursed her lips before continuing, "Professor Umbridge has a lot of power with Minister Fudge backing her, but I'm sure you know that."

Harry's face darkened, but he nodded in acknowledgement.

Minerva wondered at the darkened expression on Harry's face, but refrained from commenting. She was coming very close to overstepping her bounds as a professor. If Harry came to her as a Head of House, she would be willing to provide more advice, but since he hadn't reached out to her, she decided to send him on his way to his Ancient Ruins Independent Study with a ginger newt biscuit in hand.

Harry made his way to Professor Babbling's classroom after his discussion with McGonagall. As he walked slowly through Hogwarts' corridors, he thought on the conversation. It seemed like McGonagall wanted to say something else before he left but stopped herself. He wished she would at least show some godmotherly tendencies. He realized she didn't remember, but the feelings were still there, right? At least that's what Snoutclaw said.

Sooner than he thought, Harry wound up at the Ancient Runes classroom. He entered the room and saw Professor Babbling setting up some easels. Confused, Harry called out to the professor to let her know he was there.

"Ah, Mr. Potter!" She smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I was very impressed with your test scores. You told Minerva you were only studying Runes for about a month?"

Harry nodded.

"That's very impressive Mr. Potter. Your knowledge on the Norse, Egyptian, and Greek rune alphabets is very in depth. Due to that, I believe we should immediately start with practicing drawing the runes. Your ability to read and identify the runes are perfect, but your finesse with drawing the runes could use more practice."

And with that, Harry and Babbling quickly began his independent study. Babbling would draw a rune on her easel, Harry would try and mimic it as well as identify the language and its meaning. While they worked, Babbling also explained where she saw the independent study going.

"Once you perfect your runes for Norse, Egyptian, and Greek, I think we can start with carving the runes into wood to imbed the power of the runes into the wood. Eventually, either by the end of the year or maybe even semester, I think you will be able to create your own runic wards. After that, I could either teach you another runic alphabet or how to take down runic wards. You have a lot of flexibility and I can tell you are naturally gifted in this subject," she gushed, "I'm so excited to be able to actually teach someone the intricacies of Runes!"

Harry grew more excited as the professor continued. He truly enjoyed Ancient Runes and he was intrigued how he could possibly incorporate Runes with the Ancient Magyics he was also studying on his own. Harry was only beginning to understand the complexities of Ancient Magyic, but he was excited none the less.

The two-hour independent study session flew by. Professor Babbling declared Harry almost proficient in his rune drawing abilities, she thought another session of two dedicated to that would find him well enough to begin describing the magic behind the carving of runes.

Harry left Runes excited and ready for dinner. However, once seeing Umbridge's excited grin in his direction, he remembered his detention and grew moodier. Neville, Luna, Hannah, and Susan all sat with him at the Gryffindor table, letting him brood. Neville explained to the girls why Harry was in a foul mood earlier and they decided to let him be.

Harry saw Umbridge leave the Great Hall 20 minutes later and knew he ought to follow. He said goodbye to his friends and silently apologized for his behavior. They waved it off and Harry relaxed slightly knowing his friends weren't mad at him.

Harry quickly found himself in front of Umbridge's office. Pausing slightly, Harry knocked on her door. A high-pitched, "Enter," directed Harry to open the door and enter the office. He was immediately thrown off by all the pink. It was all he could see. Pink walls, pink rug, pink chairs, even her desk was pink! The pink was so overwhelming he almost missed the hundreds of cat photo plates. How he almost missed them, he didn't know. There were literally hundreds of them!

Now, Harry had seen this office through many different phases. Lockhart just had hundreds of photos of himself hanging around smiling at each other. Lupin usually had some sort of creature in his office a long with some wicked looking swords. The fake Moody had so many dark detectors, Harry was surprised he never triggered them. But this! This was ridiculous. Even worse than Lockhart. The only non-pink surface were the cats, quills, her damned black bow, and Harry's outfit.

Shuddering, Harry waited for Umbitch to give him directions on what he was doing. Her smile oozed with fake sweetness. "Ah, Mr. Potter! Please have a seat," she gestured towards a pink desk. Ugh more pink! "You will be doing lines for me today Mr. Potter," she simpered.

Harry went to pull out some parchment and a quill and ink. "No, no, Mr. Potter. You'll a special quill of my own. And you'll be writing _I must not tell lies_. Understand? Good," the toad pulled out a large, black quill. It was easily the size of Harry's forearm.

Sighing at the simplicity of the task, Harry grasped the quill before realizing he had no ink. He enquired about the lack of it, but Umbridge assured him it was unnecessary. Shrugging, Harry began writing in blood red ink. Immediately, he began to feel an irritating itch on his left hand that quickly turned into a cutting pain.

Looking at the back of his hand, Harry was horrified to see, in his handwriting, the words _I must not tell lies_ appear. He stopped writing and stared at his left hand.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Umbridge interrupted with false concern.

Harry looked up at her in disbelief, before quickly shifting to an intense glare of pure hatred. Umbridge involuntarily flinched at the strength of his gaze. Harry turned back to his parchment and continued writing lines. He refused to show anymore weakness towards the odious woman.

He continued writing with the dratted quill for 2 hours. Blood was seeping from his hand onto the pink desk and rug. Ugh red totally clashed with pink. Umbitch called him over and inspected his hand. "Seems deep enough for now, we'll continue tomorrow," she tutted. Harry glared at her in disgust. "Oh, before you leave, Mr. Potter. Allow me to stop the bleeding and hide the cuts. We wouldn't want anyone to know about this, now would we? If anyone discovers this, well, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty," smiled the sadistic toad.

Harry's hand now appeared to be perfectly fine, but he could still feel the pain caused by the cuts. With one final glare, he stormed out of her office and left for the Common Room. He ignored Carly's and the other first-years' calls, as well as Neville's. He immediately went to his dorm and just went to bed. He was in too foul a mood for any sort of interaction, he would apologize to everyone in the morning.

* * *

 **AN: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! I've been super busy with exams these past few weeks. But I'm back! Hopefully, this chapter satisfies you all for now! I really enjoyed writing it! Sorry for the lack of interaction with Susan, but I really wanted to focus on Umbridge's cruelty and Harry's teaching ability! I really like writing Harry being a mentor towards all first-years. Hope you guys do to! Thanks for all the reviews! I really enjoy reading all of them even if I don't respond. Please continue leaving constructive feedback! As always, please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sooooo, it's been over year since I posted anything on this story...I can only plead writer's block. I have had an idea of where this story is going since I started it, but some intermediate scenes and plot were hard for me to write or come up with. I can't promise regular updates, but I WILL do my best to continue this story and I won't finish until it's completed to my satisfaction. I would like to thank all of you for your reviews and continued support.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning in a slightly better mood, but he could still feel the throbbing pain on his hand. Cursing Umbridge, Harry rolled out of bed and dressed for his workout. It was 5:30 in the morning and no one else was up. He went outside, ran his laps and his muscle toning exercises by the lake. He quickly made his way to the open classroom for a quick training session dodging spells from conjured dummies.

At 7, Harry headed back towards Gryffindor Tower for a quick shower. Once clean, Harry saw Neville in the common room and went to go talk to him.

"Hey, Neville," Harry greeted Neville.

"Harry," came the curt reply.

Realizing he sort of deserved that after he brushed the other boy off the previous night, Harry sighed and began to apologize for his poor attitude. Neville just looked over with no expression as Harry continued to apologize.

"My detention with the Umbitch was just very frustrating. It put me in a foul mood and I didn't want to take it out on you and the first-years. I'm sorry I brushed you off, but I just thought you wouldn't want to deal with my temper ––"

Neville raised his hand to pause Harry's speech, "Harry, I'm not going to get mad if you have a temper. I can only imagine how awful detention with the pink toad would be. But friends are there to help you when you are frustrated. I can understand why you would want to avoid the first-years as they are younger, but I'm not Ron or Hermione. I want to help you, but I can't if you won't let me."

Harry hung his head and promised his friend that he would try to avoid bottling his emotions in all the time. Neville just smiled and slapped Harry's back. "Let's go get breakfast before Transfiguration. I bet that workout really made you hungry," Neville grinned.

Harry smiled, glad his friend wasn't angry with him anymore and agreed. Harry also offered to help train Neville if he was ever interested. Neville was pleased, but said he was fine for now. The two boys made quick time to the Great Hall. Harry immediately found the first-years and apologized for his cruel behavior the previous night, declaring his detention put him in a foul mood and he didn't want to take it out on them. All 15 of the first-years sighed in relief that their big brother figure wasn't angry with them.

After fixing his relationships with the younger ones, Harry and Neville found Luna at the Ravenclaw table and ate breakfast quickly with her. The two boys quickly made their way to McGonagall's class after saying goodbye to Luna. Harry continued to ignore the glares from his two former friends as he listened to his godmother's speech on the importance of OWLs. Thankfully, they quickly got to the actual transfiguration. Harry quickly completed the transformation from the wood block to the ceramic teacup. He spent the rest of class helping Neville, Dean, and Seamus. All three successfully completing the task before class ended. Only Hermione and Susan Bones completed it as well. Harry grinned over at Susan as he and the rest of Gryffindor rushed out of the door to head to Charms.

Charms went much the same way as Transfiguration and passed quickly. Lunch came quickly, this time Harry and Neville sat with the Hufflepuffs.

"How are your classes so far?" Harry asked the table as a whole. Every Hufflepuff groaned and immediately began complaining about all the homework the professors have piled on. Harry glanced at Susan and saw she was silent on the matter. Returning his attention to the conversation he started, Harry asked what they had after Transfiguration. Turns out, the Hufflepuffs had Potions and Snape had verbally attacked Susan and Hannah as apparently, he noticed their budding friendship with Harry and Neville.

Harry glanced sympathetically at Susan and Hannah and apologized for bringing Snape's wrath on the two girls.

"Don't apologize Harry. It's not your fault Snape is a man-child and can't be a professional," Hannah declared. Harry nodded absentmindedly in acknowledgement, but his focus remained on Susan, who continued to be silent.

"Are you okay, Susan?" Harry asked in worry. He prepared himself for her rejection, surprised at how hurt he felt at potentially losing this girl's favor. He had no idea how much her opinion mattered to him in the short time they had been friends.

Susan finally looked at Harry and was confused at his worry. She had no idea how low his self-confidence was due to his childhood and upbringing. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just never realized how biased and cruel Snape was as a teacher as he never directed it towards any Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws before."

Feeling guilty, Harry took this response as Susan's rejection of her friendship and he quickly stood and began to walk away.

"Harry? Where are you going?" Susan asked, rushing after him.

"Well, I'm sure you don't want to be my friend anymore. I mean who would take my friendship if it meant they would be targeted by Snape?"

"Harry! That's not what I meant at all! I can handle Snape's ire if it means I'm your friend! Your friendship is worth that and more!"

Shocked, Harry just stared at the auburn-haired girl. Relief quickly spread across his face as he realized he was worried for nothing. Susan just rolled her eyes at his surprise and gave him a hug, causing Harry to flinch before he relaxed into the hug. Susan silently stored the flinch in her mind but ignored it for now.

Hearing the bell ring, the two parted and agreed to partner up in Herbology later that day. Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology passed without event despite the fact the Gryffindors were with the Slytherins for Care. Harry was excited for his break before dinner, until he remembered his detention with Umbridge for the day was now. He sullenly said goodbye to Neville, Susan, and Hannah before going to Umbridge's office.

He knocked on her door and entered upon her admission. Seeing her sadistic grin made Harry angrier. How dare this woman torture him during detention? Harry knew she would probably do the same to other students, but he wasn't sure how he could go about ending this. He completely forgot about his titles and political power he now held as he grabbed the blasted Blood Quill and began writing. He refused to show any weakness, but he was mentally trying to end Umbridge's Reign of Terror before it could truly begin.

At the end of the two hours, she called him over to her desk. Pulling his arm, Umbridge inspected the cuts on his hand. Satisfied at their depth for now, she cast another glamour to hide them. Harry left as soon as he could and went to dinner, cradling his left hand as he walked through the hallways. Upon reaching the Great Hall, Harry steeled himself for questions from his friends and prepared himself to ignore the throbbing pain in his left hand.

Harry reached the Gryffindor table where Neville was sitting with Luna, Susan, and Hannah. He slowly piled foods he could eat with one hand onto his plate. He avoided any meats and only grabbed vegetables and the pies. Susan glanced worriedly at Harry as sat with a sullen expression. She reached out to grab his left hand to comfort him when Harry hissed as soon as her hand made contact. Harry immediately drew his hand towards himself, clenching it tightly as if in pain.

"Harry?" Susan asked quietly, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said shortly.

"Then why are you acting as if your hand is in pain?" Susan persisted.

Harry glanced with worry towards the head table so quickly that Susan almost missed it. As it was, however, she didn't and filed that piece of information away for later.

"It's nothing Susan," he began, "just jammed a finger earlier."

Still skeptic, Susan let it be for now, but she was determined to figure out what was really going on when she could discuss it privately with Harry. Neville noticed this exchange but decided to respect his friends' privacy and he hoped Susan would be able to help Harry with whatever was happening. Harry continued his meal in relative silence, as he continued to try and figure out a way to deal with Umbridge.

He decided, that while it wasn't a permanent solution, he was going to prank the living daylights out of the awful woman. He already had some plans in place, he just needed to finalize a few details before beginning. With that thought in mind, Harry's mood brightened slightly, and he joined his friends' conversation about each Houses' chance in Quidditch. Harry proudly defended Gryffindor's chances even with the loss of their star Keeper.

* * *

Dinner passed by quicker and more enjoyably for Harry as he prepared himself for his one-on-one lessons with his godmother. He had a plan to try and get closer with her without telling her she was his godmother. He didn't want to put her in any more danger than she currently was in at the moment. Hopefully soon, he would be ready for her to know, but until then he would continue to get to know her as his professor.

Continuing to ignore the throbbing pain in his left hand, Harry left the Great Hall and walked to McGonagall's office. He arrived much sooner than he thought as he lost himself in thoughts of how he wished he could acknowledge his godmother. Harry knocked on the door and entered once permitted. McGonagall was sitting behind her desk observing Harry as he entered the room.

"Mr. Potter," began the Transfiguration professor, "today, we will be beginning the Animagus process to see what your inner animal is."

"Really?" questioned Harry, "We're going to start with that?"

"Well," explained McGonagall, "we most likely aren't going to start the training, but I do want to see your inner animal, so I can assign the proper reading to you. I also happen to have the necessary potion available at the moment, so it makes the most sense to do it now."

Harry just nodded in agreement as he took his seat at the chair opposite her desk grateful they wouldn't be doing anything too strenuous because of his hand. McGonagall handed him the potion silently while looking somewhat eager in anticipation of what his Animagus form will be. Gulping slightly, Harry grasped the potion bottle and swallowed it in one gulp before falling unconscious.

His eyes opened, and Harry was immediately assaulted by the smells, sounds, and sights of a jungle. His eye sight was so sharp, he could easily discern the differences between the blades of grass. His perspective was from a shorter point of view, about 2.5 feet from the ground instead of 6 feet. The sound of rushing water encouraged Harry to start running towards the sound to hopefully sneak a peak in the water's reflection. He felt his muscles expanding and contracting as he bound through the forest, a tail of about 2 feet helping him keep balanced on his four paws. Harry saw thick, black fur on his front legs in his peripheral vision as he was scanning the forest for threats.

Harry quickly came upon the river and skid to a stop, claws digging into the earth to help him slow down. He walked to the edge of the water and stopped in shock. His eyes remained their brilliant emerald color, glittering from the light off the water. He appeared to be a large black panther, about 6 feet in length from nose to tip of his tail. A slightly lighter black, almost dark grey, patch of fur was in the slight shape of a lightning bolt on forehead, only visible if you truly looked for it. His most prominent feature was definitely his eyes, as panthers usually had yellow eyes. He appeared to be of the leopard variety, however, Harry couldn't be sure until he did more research into the species.

Harry's vision began to blur as the forest scenery disappeared. Slowly, McGonagall's office came into view as he reoriented himself with his surroundings. Shaking his head, Harry sat there thinking about what his animagus form meant. Teacher and student sat there in silence for a few minutes, while the teacher anxiously waited for her student to speak.

"Uh…well, that was interesting," Harry stated, "and very disorienting."

"What did you see Potter? What animal were you?" McGonagall questioned with anticipation.

"Well, I opened my eyes to a jungle and was shocked by the black fur on my four legs. Then, I found a river and saw I was a black panther, except my eyes were green instead of yellow and a slightly lighter black patch of fur on my forehead that vaguely looked like my scar."

McGonagall almost whooped in excitement, but thankfully remained composed. He was a feline! And a very large and predatory one at that. It would be much easier to teach him the techniques for the transformation as she was also a feline. She hurriedly explained that to Harry, who looked excited that he could possibly learn how to be one faster.

"But I will not take you through the actual transformation process until after Christmas." Seeing Harry's disappointment, McGonagall continued, "I need to ensure that you are being responsible with your classes and extra tutoring. I feel after one term I will have a good feel for your newfound dedication, Potter."

Harry hesitantly nodded, acknowledging the truth of his professor's words. "Thank you, Professor. I'll see you in class."

As Harry was walking out of the classroom, his left hand brushed against a desk and he hissed in pain. McGonagall looked up sharply, but Harry rushed out of the room before she could comment. Worried about the young man that just left her office, Minerva McGonagall ran to the hall, but saw no sign of him.

Harry had ducked around the corner to hide from McGonagall and any questions she might have about his reaction. Harry did not want to put his godmother in a difficult position over Umbridge. If she found out what Umbridge's detentions were really like, she would be forced to confront Umbridge which would only bring tragedy to herself. This was something Harry needed to figure out for himself. He knew he needed to stop Umbridge, and with his political lordships he had some authority, but he needed to find a way to circumvent any obstacles put in place by Fudge and Umbridge.

* * *

Eventually, Harry made it to an almost empty Gryffindor common room. A few upper-years were playing a couple games of Exploding Snap before going to bed. In one corner, the troublesome duo known as Gred and Forge Weasley were planning something and noticed Harry walking in. The twins were appalled with their younger brother's attitude towards Harry, whom they considered a surrogate brother. Noticing Harry's distress, the two got up and dragged him towards their corner despite his protests.

"Hey! What are you two doing!? Let me go!"

"Harrikins…"

"Our favorite investor,"

"And unofficial Weasley,"

"Whatever is the matter?"

"Why are you so grumpy?"

Harry's head was moving back and forth like he was watching a tennis match due to the fast twin-speak. Despite his anger and disappointment with Ron and Hermione, Harry still really liked most of the Weasleys, the twins especially.

"It's Umbridge," Harry sighed, "she's a menace that needs to be stopped, but I don't know how to get rid of her. I've been trying to come up with some prank ideas to annoy her."

Fred and George's faces lit up with excitement.

"Pranks!" That was George.

"On Umbridge!" Fred.

"Count us in," the two exclaimed.

With an intense gaze, Harry studied the twins before nodding. The three combined the pranking genius of the troublesome twins and Marauder heir and came up with some despicable ideas to piss off the Umbitch toad. With identical smirks, the trio slipped out of the common room to begin their reign as pranking fiends.


End file.
